Lumières
by Marie yaoi fan
Summary: une nouvelle menace pèse en terre du milieu: rien de moins que l'affaiblissement de la parois du monde. heureusement la nature à une solution mais celle ci va bouleverser bon nombre de vies. thorin, bilbon, thranduil, elrond etc etc
1. Chapitre 1: la prophetie

Lumières .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers du Hobbit basée sur le livres de J.R. Tolkien.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la trilogie du Hobbit sauf que dans cette version tous les nains survivent et Thorin devient roi sous la montagne..

Chapitre 1 : la prophétie.

Le magicien Gandalf et son mentor Saruman devisaient entre les rayonnages de la grande bibliothèque quand, soudainement, un livre se retira des rayonnages et tomba sur le sol sans aucune intervention extérieure. Les deux hommes, perplexes, entreprirent de l'examiner de plus près. L'ouvrage était très ancien : sa couverture de cuir était toute éraflée, les pages jaunies et fripées et certaines déchirées. L'ouvrage se nommait « prophétie des temps à venir » du mage et voyant elfe Pirlinor et la page à laquelle s'était ouvert le livre était à peine lisible.

Saruman décréta que cela n'avait aucune importance mais le magicien gris avait une toute autre opinion et décida d'investiguer plus avant car c'était ce même mage qui avait autrefois prédit la venue de L'Anneau. La langue dans laquelle le texte était écrit était morte depuis longtemps et il fallut de nombreuses heures de recherches pour traduire une seule page. Ce qu'il y lut lui glaça le sang :  
« viendra un temps, quand l'étoile qui forme la fourche du tronc de l'arbre de vie s'éteindra, où la structure même du monde sera fragilisée et dont la rupture créerait la destruction totale de tout ce qui existe dans cet univers. Néanmoins, à la pleine lune suivant l'extinction de l'étoile, 13 personnes seront amenées dans ce monde avec le pouvoir d'en consolider les parois et ainsi éviter le drame. Ce seront 13 elfes appelées Lumières qui apparaîtront à proximité du lieu où la pierre d'avenir se situe. Il conviendra de s'assurer qu'elles restent en vie éternellement sinon la catastrophe serait inévitable.».

Gandalf prit tout cela très au sérieux car il avait assisté de ses yeux à l'extinction de l'étoile quelques nuits plus tôt. Il savait que l'émeraude appelée pierre d'avenir était gardée à Fondcombe, sertie sur le diadème de la troisième reine des elfes. Malgré les faits indiscutables énoncés dans la prophétie et qui s'étaient déjà réalisés, le magicien blanc ne prêta guère attention à l'affaire. Comme toujours, le magicien gris prit sur lui de démêler cette histoire, il fallait que ce soit fait et il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui pour s'y coller. Il enfourcha au plus vite son fidèle destrier pour faire le voyage jusqu'à la maison elfe avant la pleine lune.

Le voyage fut éprouvant avec un tel empressement mais il n'arriva néanmoins que le jour de la pleine lune, quelques heures avant le coucher du soleil. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui pour expliquer la situation. Elrond et Galadrielle écoutèrent néanmoins avec attention et, même s'ils étaient quelque peu sceptiques, décidèrent de suivre les directives de leur vieil ami. Dès la nuit tombée, ils se postèrent dans la plus haute tour en attendant un signe ou quelque choses dans le genre.

Les heures passèrent sans aucune nouvelle et la lune atteint son apogée quand, soudain, la vénérable elfe dit ressentir l'approche de grands pouvoirs. Les deux hommes la crurent volontiers, sachant qu'elle était la plus sensible d'entre eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ressentirent eux aussi l'arrivée d'incommensurables forces. Le ciel se stria de 13 traînées lumineuses comme des météorites, et les objets qui les créaient s'écrasèrent en divers points tout autour du bastion elfe. À eux trois, ils tentèrent d'identifier et retenir tous les points d'impact. Le seigneur elfe fit réunir la garde et divisa les effectifs pour aller à la rencontre de chacune des visiteuses.

Les escadrons de gardes suivirent les instructions et se rendirent aux points indiqués. Chaque lieu d'atterrissage délivra une jeune elfe inconsciente en raison de la chute vertigineuse. Les elfes ramenèrent leurs précieuses trouvailles à Fondcombe pour qu'elles puissent se reposer et reprendre des forces.

voici un petit aperçu de ce que mon imagination peut sortir. Si ça intéresse du monde je continuerais sinon j'arrêterais. Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	2. Chapitre 2: mesures controversées

Lumières .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers du Hobbit basée sur le livres de J.R. Tolkien.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la trilogie du Hobbit sauf que dans cette version tous les nains survivent et Thorin devient roi sous la montagne..

Chapitre 2 : Mesures controversées.

Les jeunes femmes reprirent rapidement connaissance et demandèrent où elles étaient. Gandalf leur dit ce qu'il savait à ce propos. Le conseil fut invité à ses réunir pour débattre de la suite des événement. En attendant l'arrivée des conseillers, les jeunes « elfes » découvrirent avec émerveillement le palais et les environs.

Les hommes et les hobbits arrivèrent les premiers puis virent ensuite les elfes et enfin les nains. Ces derniers n'étaient pas ravis d'être dérangés en pleine reconstruction de leur nation à Erebor. Ils furent installés dans les quartiers d'invités. Une première réunion eu lieu ou Gandalf exposa la situation, provoquant le malaise général . Le roi des elfes de Mirkwood exposa alors un fait alarmant : en venant, il n'a senti le pouvoir de ces lumières qu'en approchant, cela voulait-il dire que le reste du monde était sans défenses ? Cette question soulevée fit débat, personne ne sachant exactement ce qu'il en était et ce qu'il fallait faire. Une idée générale se dégagea néanmoins de ces tergiversations : il fallait répartir les lumières à travers les terres pour que leurs pouvoirs couvrent la majorité de l'espace.

Les disperser donc mais un problème demeurait : ces jeunes femmes ne venaient pas de ce monde et semblaient bien étranges, comment les insérer dans des groupes aux races diverses et qu'elles ne manquent de rien ? Là encore les discussions allèrent bon train. Après plusieurs heures de palabres stériles, Dain Pieds-d'Acier soupira « de mon temps les alliances étaient vite réglées, un mariage et hop le contrat était scellé ». Tous se regardèrent d'un air surpris tandis qu'ils pesaient le pour et le contre d'une telle proposition. Finalement, ça semblait une bonne idée de marier les lumières à des hommes influents répartis sur la terre. Ils prendraient soins d'elle et leur assurerait un avenir sans nuage. Ainsi il fut décidé que chaque roi non marié de la terre du milieu devrait choisir l'une d'elle pour l'épouser et veiller à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Les nains n'étaient pas du tout enchantés de cet arrangement mais ils étaient en minorité... ils obtinrent néanmoins le droit de choisir en premier.

La longue séance fut levée et les débats reportés au lendemain. Les lumières furent mises au courant de la décision du conseil. Elles protestèrent énergiquement mais la décision était irrévocable. À la nuit tombée, ils regagnèrent tous leurs quartiers respectifs. Thorin entra dans sa chambre et alla se servir un verre de vin (à contre cœur car il préférerait de loin une bonne bière naine). En se retournant, il fut surpris de trouver une lumière aux longs cheveux noirs, les yeux verts et au teint de porcelaine assise dans le fauteuil . « Que puis je pour vous ? » demanda t-il en prenant l'air détaché mais bouillonnant à l'intérieur de s'être fait surprendre. « discuter, seulement discuter » répondit elle. Thorin lui proposa un verre mais elle refusa poliment il vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face d'elle son verre à la main. « De quoi voulez vous discuter ? » « de mariage.. . » il lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Le mariage ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un contrat particulier donc je suis venue négocier les termes ». le roi nain trouva très intéressant qu'elle cherche à négocier même dans ces circonstance, c'était très... très nain). « Vous demandez donc que je vous choisisse » demanda t-il avec assurance. « oui, je vous promets que vous ne le regretterez pas ». « Quels sont les clauses que vous souhaiteriez ajouter au contrat ? » « eh bien, c'est délicat... je pense qui ni vous ni moi n'avons envie d'expérimenter le devoir conjugal alors je propose ceci : pas de sexe entre nous mais vous serez libre d'avoir toutes les maîtresses que vous voudrez tandis que moi je vous jure fidélité » . La proposition sembla tout à fait acceptable et il donna son accord. « ensuite, je souhaite avoir une petite rente pour on usage personnel : 10 pièces d'or par semaine et je me débrouille pour vivre avec ça » encore une fois le deal était raisonnable et Thorin accepta. Et le troisième point, le plus important : je reste libre d'aller où bon me semble, faire ce qui me plaît ou fréquenter qui je veux » là, le roi sous la montagne fut un peu perplexe pas que la proposition soit bizarre mais le fait de penser qu'il puisse en être autrement lui glaçait le sang « bien entendu ! ». et ils scellèrent leur pacte par une poignée de main. Le nain alla se resservir un verre mais quand il se retourna elle n'était plus là. Il sortit dans le couloir et demanda aux deux gardes postés à sa porte « ou est allée la jeune femme ? », « nous n'avons vu aucune femme majesté » répondit un des nains en armure. « Mais si voyons, celle qui vient de sortir de ma chambre » les gardes se regardèrent puis le plus âgé avança « personne n'est entré ou sortit de vos quartier mon roi ». Thorin compris que ces lumières possédaient plus de pouvoir qu'il ne l'aurait cru ... cela pourrait être un gros avantage pour les nains d'Erebor.

Les débats reprirent tôt le lendemain, juste après le petit déjeuner (qui n'était pas très consistant pour un nain) et vint le moment fatidique ou les membres présents devraient choisir leurs épouses. Comme convenu, les nains choisirent d'abord : Thorin écu de chêne, roi sous la montagne, passa en premier : il choisit l'elfe avec laquelle il avait conclu un marché. Les autres membre du conseil furent eux aussi accouplés avec une lumière. Ainsi les jeunes femmes étaient réparties un peu partout pour solidifier la parois du monde. Cela fait, ils eurent quartier libre pour le reste de la journée.

« Marchons un peu voulez vous » demanda le nain à sa future épouse. Elle le suivit donc sur les routes en pente douce de Foncombe. « quel est votre nom ? » demanda t-il « Tenebraes » dit elle sans s'étendre sur le sujet. Ils marchèrent un petit moment en silence puis le roi se risqua « vous n'êtes pas très bavarde » « quand on a rien d'intelligent à dire il faut se taire » « je ne disais pas ça pour mal, c'est juste... juste une qualité rare chez une femme ». la jeune elfe le fusilla du regard et le nain comprit qu'il avait fait une boulette . Ils terminèrent donc leur promenade sans mot dire avant de regagner leurs quartiers respectifs pour se rafraîchir avant le souper. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance morose (les mariages arrangés font rarement des heureux).

Tous voulaient rentrer chez eux le plus vite possible mais les lumières n'avaient pas de monture et Elrond ne possédait pas un cheptel assez important pour se séparer de 13 bêtes d'un coup. Les nains en profitèrent pour faire étalage de leurs richesses en proposant d'acheter eux même des montures à leurs épouses. Thorin suivi le mouvement en narguant le roi des elfes qui du demander à Elrond de lui avancer la somme car il n'avait pas prévu une telle dépense pendant son voyage. Ceux qui avaient proposer d'acheter des chevaux de leurs propres deniers se rendirent au marché aux bestiaux qui se tenait dans un village humain tout proche. Tenebrae et Thorin déambulaient parmi les enclos de fortune et les bêtes attachées à la recherche d'une monture convenable mais, force est de le reconnaître, les chevaux de selles n'étaient pas très nombreux et pas en super état non plus.

Au détour d'une allée, la jeune femme vis un superbe et colossal cheval de trait noir avec une très longue crinière... ce fut le coup de foudre mais elle n'en laissa rien paraitre. Elle s'approcha de l'animal qui tourna la tête pour la sentir sans aucune agressivité. C'était un étalon étonnement sage alors que des tas de juments gravitaient autour de lui. E lle entreprit de le toucher partout pour vérifier qu'il se laissiat faire et le mastodonte ne broncha pas. Elle regarda ses dents pour estimer son âge à 6 ans (jeune adulte donc) ce qui était parfait. Elle lui prit ensuite les pieds sans aucune difficulté mais les sabots étaient dans un état lamentable, une visite chez le maréchal-ferrant était urgente. Durant tout ce temps, le nain se tint à l'écart de cette énorme créature. Le propriétaire vint à la rencontre de cette cliente intéressée « si je peux vous aider ». « Oui, je souhaite avoir plus d'information sur ce cheval : en premier, il a 6 ans c'est ça ? » le proprio acquiesça « pourquoi le vendez vous ? » « parce que j'ai acheté une nouvelle jument pour faire des poulains et je n'ai plus la place pour lui... j'ai déjà son père comme reproducteur alors je le vends». L'elfe demanda à voir le cheval en action pour voir s'il ne boitait pas ni n'avait de raideur mais les mouvement du géant gracile étaient parfait malgré ses pieds en piteux état. « Est il débourré (habitué à la monte) ? » « le monter... bah mes enfant montaient dessus oui mais il n'a jamais vraiment été avec un cavalier sur le dos... mais je suis sûr que ça ne posera pas de soucis, c'est une brave bête. ». Tenebrae fit part de son désir de l'acheter à son futur époux « ce sera mon cadeau de mariage » dit-elle avec un sourire affectueux tandis qu'elle flattait l'encolure du paisible colosse.

Le propriétaire et le roi nain s'isolèrent pour discuter du prix et un arrangement tomba rapidement . « voilà il est à vous » fanfaronna l'homme en tendant la corde élimée qui servait à mener le cheval à pieds. Elle se dirigea directement vers la forge pour faire faire les pieds de son cheval. Pendant le temps que prenait le ferrage de son immense monture, elle chercha dans les échoppe une selle et un bridon (harnais en cuir qu'on mets sur la tête du cheval et qui tient le mors en bouche) qui pouvaient convenir. Elle ne trouva qu'un bridon d'attelage dont elle ôta les œillères et une très vieille selle mais bien entretenue qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Elle acheta aussi un tapis de selle bien épais en peau de mouton et des frondes (sacoches à fixer sur la selle) pour pouvoir emmener certains produits de première nécessité.

Une fois le travail de ferrage terminé, ils regagnèrent le palais d'Elrond Tenebrae testa d'emblée son nouveau cheval à la monte et il s'avéra très coopératif, obéissant tout simplement à la voix. Le départ fut fixé au lendemain matin.

Chapitre 2 tout chaud sortit de ma tête :p lâchez les coms ! Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	3. Chaptitre 3: voyage de retour

Lumières .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers du Hobbit basée sur le livres de J.R. Tolkien.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la trilogie du Hobbit sauf que dans cette version tous les nains survivent et Thorin devient roi sous la montagne..

Chapitre 3 : voyage de retour.

L'aube montrait timidement ses premiers rayons de soleil dans le matin brumeux. Déjà Tenebrae était levée et s'occupait de brosser convenable sa monture avant le départ prévu après le petit déjeuner. Celui ci fut, à la mode elfique, peu consistant. Ah qu'il lui tardait de pouvoir manger des pains au chocolat, des brioches ou des croissants... elle avait expressément choisit un compagnon nain afin de pouvoir profiter de leur légendaire amour de la bonne chair. Thorin, sa garde et sa future épouse se mirent donc en route. Les poneys marchaient d'un pas énergique tandis que le cheval de trait marchait d'un air débonnaire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent une demi heure à l'apogée du soleil pour manger un dîner composé des produits non périssables qu'ils avaient emportés dans leurs sacoches. La jeune femme quand à elle avait pris dans ses frondes une belle quantité de Lembas (pain elfique) . Forcément ces derniers étaient bien meilleurs avec de la viande de porc séchée. Le repas terminé, ils rattrapèrent les montures qui broutaient non loin et se remirent en route.

La route fut longue jusqu'au soir ou ils s'arrêtèrent pour bivouaquer. De toute la journée, la jeune elfe n'avait pas dit un mot en dehors des politesses d'usage et des demandes concises. Alors que les nains s'affairaient à allumer du feu pour cuire le repas, elle sentit une bonne odeur de pomme dans l'air. Elle en fit part à un garde « je sens qu'il y a des pommes près d'ici, je vais aller voir » le garde s'apprêta à protester « non ne vous éloignez pas... » mais elle avait déjà disparu. Elle trouva le pommier en suivant la piste olfactive et se servit de sa cape pour en récolter une bonne quantité avant de rentrer au camps. Quand elle y arriva, elle trouva tous les nains inquiets de sa « disparition » sauf leur roi (après tout, sa liberté de mouvement faisait partie du contrat). Mais son délicieux butin fit taire les inquiétudes. Elle donna une pomme à chaque monture avant de mettre le reste à rôtir sous les braises pour le dessert. Ce fut le meilleur repas qu'elle fit depuis qu'elle était arrivée en ce monde.

Le lendemain commença exactement comme la veille mais, en début d'après midi, ils furent dépassés au grand galop par les elfes de Mirkwood qui rentrait chez eux à toute allure pour narguer les nains qui « traînaient » en chemin. Une fois hors de vue, Thorin jura d'une façon à faire rougir un vieux loup de mer. La jeune elfe compris alors l'ampleur de l'inimité entre ces deux races et pris conscience des obstacles et des défis qui se dresseraient sur son chemin.

Après bien des jours de voyage, il arrivèrent enfin en vue d'Erebor. Tenebrae s'était largement repue des paysages traversés mais rien n'égalait la beauté de la montagne solitaire. Arrivés à portée de son, un garde sonna un cors pour annoncer le retour du roi. Quand ils arrivèrent près de la porte, une foule compacte s'était rassemblée pour voir ce qu'il en était. La jeune elfe lu de l'incompréhension face à sa venue en compagnie de leur roi et pour certains une franche animosité. Elle mesura mieux l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait.

Chapitre 3 bouclé lâchez les coms si vous voulez que ça continue ^_^

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	4. Chapitre 4: un mariage royal

Lumières .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers du Hobbit basée sur le livres de J.R. Tolkien.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la trilogie du Hobbit sauf que dans cette version tous les nains survivent et Thorin devient roi sous la montagne..

Chapitre 4 : un mariage royal.

À peine descendus de leurs montures, Thorin demanda à Balin de tout faire pour qu'un maximum de monde se réunisse dans la salle du trône dans 2 heures. Le vieux nain demanda des explications surtout à propos de cette elfe qui l'accompagnait mais le roi se contenta de répondre « tu sauras tout mon ami mais il faut que ce soit dit devant le peuple». Balin acquiesça mais avait la curiosité piquée au vif. Thorin emmena Tenebrae dans ses quartiers ou ils entreprirent de se rafraîchir en vue de la réunion. Il lui proposa de prendre une chambre à part ce qu'elle accepta de bon cœur.

L'heure fatidique approcha, le roi se rendit alors à la salle du trône ou brillait l'Arkenstone, témoin muet de l'histoire des nains. Il fit placer une chaise à côté du trône pour sa future femme et rien que cela provoqua un grand émoi parmi les siens: qui était elle et pourquoi avait elle le droit de s'asseoir à côté du roi ? Thorin imposa le silence d'un voix forte et assurée. Puis il entreprit de raconter ce qui s'était passé à Foncombe et présenta sa nouvelle épouse (à cette occasion il se rendit compte qu'il en savait vraiment peu sur elle). Il ordonna donc que soit organisé un mariage royal. Pourtant, au lieu des habituelles effusions de joies à cette occasion, il n'y eu que des murmures d'assentiment.

Ses amis et neveux insistèrent pour lui parler en privé et le bombardèrent de questions : comment avait-il pu accepter ça ; les nains n'accepteraient jamais un roi hybride s'ils avaient des enfants etc. Le roi les tranquillisa immédiatement en leur révélant la teneur de leur accord prénuptial. Tous considérèrent quand même cette façon de faire honteuse. Thorin leur signala quand même que la plus grande victime était la jeune femme qui s trouvait dans un endroit inconnus avec un peuple aux moeurs et coutumes différentes et en plus lui vouant une franche hostilité. Il ne donnait pas souvent d'ordre mais là il ordonna qu'ils fassent tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour qu'elle se sente bien.

Les jours qui suivirent, les préparatifs allèrent bon train tandis que la jeune femme explorait ce qui deviendrait bientôt son royaume. La salle du trésor l'impressionna particulièrement eu égard des montagnes d'or et de pierres précieuses. Les nains, déblayaient et inventoriaient méticuleusement les trésors et un tas intrigua particulièrement la jeune femme. Elle interrogea le clerc qui notait les longues listes de l'inventaire « ce sont des orphelins » répondit il. « des orphelins ? » « oui des bijoux dépareillés ou abîmés qui sont destinés à être démantelés pour faire de nouveaux bijoux ». la grande forge était aussi spectaculaire, ce fut la première chose que les nains remirent en route après avoir regagné leurs foyers sous la montagne. Et elle brûlait dorénavant avec rien moins que le feu d'un dragon !

Il fallut aussi de nombreuses séances d'essayage pour que la tailleuse naine arrive à lui faire une robe de mariée qui lui aille à la perfection. Elle détestait ces longs moments immobile, mesurée de partout et aux prises avec une dame si bavarde qu'on aurait dit qu'elle ne se tairait plus jamais. Regarder son reflet dans une glace lui faisait un drôle d'effet : dans son monde elle ne ressemblait pas à ça et, en plus, elle ne voulait pas se marier... par la force des choses, tout avait changé et il fallait faire avec.

Tenebrae sortait aussi tous les jours avec son cheval (qu'elle avait nommé Colosse) pour explorer les alentours même si les nains la mirent en gardent contre les hordes d'orcs et de gobelins infestant les collines avoisinantes. Étonnement, elle n'en rencontra aucun. Elle notait scrupuleusement dans son carnet chaque ressource trouvée dans les alentours : arbres fruitiers, légumes sauvages, point de rassemblement du gibier, herbes médicinales ou aromatiques etc.

Le jour J vint, l'imposante robe de mariage blanche avec de nombreux jupons était fin prête. Une énorme rivière de diamants coulait autour de son cou, les bijoux assortis brillaient à ses oreilles et ses poignets. Une coiffure compliquée relevait ses longs cheveux en un chignon travaillé. Il lui fallu l'aide de deux naines pour s'habiller et se préparer. « dommage que vous n'ayez pas de barbe, ce serait parfait » lâcha l'une d'elle. La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle devait prendre ça pour une critique ou un compliment. Thorin lui portait un pourpoint de velours noir avec un imposant poitrail de diamants bleus et bien sûr sa couronne. La salle de trône était décorée de fleurs et de fanions et tout le monde avait mis ses plus beaux atours.

Là, devant tout Erebor et même des gens de Dale ou de beaucoup plus loin, ils furent unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Après le mariage proprement dit, il y eu la cérémonie du couronnement ou la jeune femme fut sacrée reine sous la montagne. Thorin posa lui même l'élégante tiare sur la tête de sa femme. Le grand banquet qui suivi, ou la bière coula à flot, contribua à adoucir les griefs contre ce mariage peu orthodoxe.

Le banquet se prolongea tard dans la nuit et le couple n'était pas pressé de se retrouver seuls alors ils attendirent que tous s'en soit retournés ou tombés endormis sous l'effet de l'alcool. Bien sûr ce qui restait de la nuit de noces ne se passa pas de la façon habituelle : ils se dirent bonne nuit et dormirent chacun dans leur chambre et ne se retrouvèrent que pour le petit déjeuner.

Le premier repas de la journée était toujours copieux chez les nains (seuls les hobbits les surpassaient à ce niveau) et la table des quartiers royaux était garnie d'une foule de douceurs. Tenebrae était aux anges de retrouver enfin un peu de « confort culinaire » et mangeait de bon coeur. Son époux entreprit d'en savoir plus à son sujet, sans prendre de pincettes : « faisons un peu connaissance : alors dites moi, d'où venez vous comme ça ? ». la jeune mariée fut un peu désarçonnée de se faire interroger mais fini par répondre « d'un autre monde, c'est en traversant la membrane entre les mondes que nous avons été imprégnée de ce pouvoir ». le roi attendit qu'elle continue la conversation mais celle ci mourut avant même d'avoir commencé. « allons parlez moi de vous... nous sommes mariés à présent, nous devrions tout savoir l'un de l'autre ». La jeune femme réfléchit, l'exercice ressemblait furieusement à ces petites présentations qu'on devait faire quand on arrivait dans une nouvelle classe à l'école. « je m'appelle Tenebrae, j'étais humaine dans mon monde, j'aime les chevaux et les arts manuels et ma couleur préférée est le noir. Autre chose que vous voudriez savoir ?» Thorin compris que ça l'ennuyait de parler d'elle et n'insista pas, il aurait de longues années (si les dieux le permettent) devant lui pour découvrir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Chapitre 4 tout chaud, éveillez vos papilles neuronales pour ce succulent petit chapitre.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	5. Chapitre 5: meubler le silence

Lumières .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers du Hobbit basée sur le livres de J.R. Tolkien.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la trilogie du Hobbit sauf que dans cette version tous les nains survivent et Thorin devient roi sous la montagne..

Chapitre 5: meubler le silence .

Maintenant mariés, la jeune elfe et le roi nain se côtoyèrent beaucoup plus intimement et une vraie relation de confiance s'installa. Une belle amitié naquit de cette situation qu'ils n'avaient cependant pas choisie. Thorin insistait pour qu'elle partage sa fortune mais la jeune femme préférait s'en tenir au contrat. Deux semaines déjà s'étaient écoulées depuis son arrivée sous la montagne, elle connaissait à présent suffisamment la ville souterraine pour aller et venir avec aisance. Elle en profitait aussi pour papoter avec les habitants pour cerner les principaux problèmes rencontrés par les nains d'Erebor et, pourquoi pas, en régler quelques uns. Après tout elle était leur reine et elle se voyait comme étant au service du peuple ; d'autant plus qu'ils l'accueillaient, la nourrissaient, l'habillaient... bref subvenaient à tous ses besoins et elle en était reconnaissante.

Les nains, d'abord méfiants, se mirent à apprécier la jeune femme toujours à l'écoute et culturellement proche d'eux : elle aimait la bonne chaire, le bon alcool et la bonne compagnie. Elle réglait aussi des petits différents pour alléger la charge de travail de son époux. Forte de ses 20 pièces d'or de ses deux semaines de pension, elle se rendit à la salle au trésor et choisit une petite boule d'oreille orpheline avec un beau saphir carré entouré de petits diamants. Elle le transforma en pendentif en refondant les apprêts de boucle d'oreille et en les reforgeant en boucle pour pendentif . Elle le proposa à la vente à un joaillier qui avait pignon sur rue sur le grand marché. Le maître des lieux, sceptique face à la petitesse du bijou, lui en proposa 22 pièces d'or ce qu'elle accepta. Pour passer son temps, elle alla chercher chaque jour un « orphelin » qu'elle réhabilitait en se faisait en petit bénéfice sur la transaction.

Un soir, seule dans les quartiers royaux, la jeune femme mettait un peu d'ordre dans la pièce quand elle tomba sur un livre d'inventaire du trésor. Elle le feuilleta rapidement et fut stupéfaite des prix estimés de certains bijoux... qui pourrait bien mettre de telles sommes pour un simple ornement ? Elle compris qu'ils resteraient sans doute à jamais cachés dans les tréfonds de la montagne et elle trouva cela triste. Une idée germa dans son esprit : montrer le savoir faire exceptionnel des nains dans une sorte de musée ou d'exposition où seraient exhibés les plus belles pièces du trésor ; rien que pour le plaisir des yeux bien entendu. Elle se rappela que près de l'entrée du royaume sous la montagne il y avait une salle vide dont personne ne semblait se soucier. Ce serait parfait pour son dessein.

Le lendemain matin, elle alla demander les clefs de la grille de cette salle au gardien des clefs. Elle entra difficilement tellement le fer de la grille avait rouillé. Une fois à l'intérieur elle mesura scrupuleusement les dimensions de la salle. Elle referma la grille derrière elle en sortant. Elle se rendit directement dans sa chambre pour établir les plans de la future salle d'exposition. Grâce aux pièces d'or gagnées, elle commanda chez un artisan des vitrines destinées à accueillir les bijoux ainsi qu'une nouvelle grille en fer forgé. Elle retourna dans la salle et y fit un grand ménage (ce qui n'était pas du luxe vu la quantité incroyable de toiles d'araignées).

En attendant que l'artisan ait fini son ouvrage, la jeune femme créa une enseigne avec une belle planche de bois pyrogravée « exposition de bijoux ». enfin, les vitrines furent montées et la grille remplacée. Elle se rendit à la salle du trésor pour emprunter des bijou exceptionnel : couronne et tiares sertie de pierres précieuses, rivières de diamants, colliers de perles à plusieurs rangs et même des armes d'apparat en or massif. Elle nota dans un carnet chaque pièce empruntée et sa valeur estimée. Il lui fallut toute une journée de travail pour mettre en valeur chacune de ces pièces d'exception. Chacune d'elle était accompagnée d'une petite étiquette avec son prix au cas ou un visiteur (très) fortuné voudrait les acheter. Elle avait réservé une vitrine au fond de la salle pour exhiber ses propres créations issues des bijoux orphelins afin de vendre plus pour avoir de quoi payer les salaires d'un garde et d'une vendeuse. Dès le premier jour d'ouverture le lendemain, la salle fut comble de monde venu admirer les trésors qui dormaient dans l'antre du dragon.

Il n'y avait pas que des nains, d'autres races étaient présentes à Erebor pour reforger les anciennes alliances et rétablir les échanges commerciaux. Ces dernières étaient beaucoup plus intéressées par les bijoux réhabilités de la jeune reine car elle faisait principalement des pièces de taille modeste et non les imposants bijoux que les nains affectaient. Elle vendit plusieurs de ses créations et le salaire de ses deux employés étaient d'ores et déjà assurés pour ce mois là. Elle envisageait de changer l'ensemble de l'exposition toutes les semaines pour continuer à attirer le chaland. Thorin fut surpris lorsque plusieurs nains le félicitèrent pour une belle initiative dont il n'avait aucunement connaissance. Il joua la comédie de celui qui savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait mais fut ébahi lorsqu'il alla voir de ses yeux cette initiative de sa femme. Il fit le tour de l'exposition avec ses conseillers et trouva l'idée excellente... propre à redorer le blason des nains et donner envie de commercer avec ce peuple si riche et si doué.

Encouragée à produire plus de bijoux réhabilités, le bureau de sa chambre devint un espace de travail trop exigu aussi acheta t-elle un espace entrepôt qu'elle aménagea en atelier . Plusieurs nains (surtout des jeunes qui était en apprentissage ou au tout début de leurs carrières) firent aussi du réemplois de ces bijoux orphelins. La reine leur proposa de mettre leurs créations en vente dans le mini musée et cela marcha du tonnerre, ils ne suivaient pas à regarnir l'étal.

Thorin appréciait beaucoup que sa femme soit autonome et indépendante car il se voyait mal avoir une elfe collée à ses basques tout le temps. Il comprit aussi qu'elle prenait son rôle très au sérieux et qu'elle ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait nuire au peuple nain , que du contraire.

Chapitre

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	6. Chapitre 6: la pierre de la reine

Lumières .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers du Hobbit basée sur le livres de J.R. Tolkien.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la trilogie du Hobbit sauf que dans cette version tous les nains survivent et Thorin devient roi sous la montagne.

Chapitre 6 : la pierre de la reine.

La vie s'écoulait doucement dans le royaume des nains. Erebor retrouvait peu à peu sa superbe et des centaines de nains exilés revenaient sur la terre de leurs aïeux. Même LacVille se reconstruisait lentement. La jeune reine profitait pleinement de ces temps de paix. Elle avait déjà un horaire bien chargé entre les doléances du peuple et la joaillerie mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle savait d'instinct deviner quelles plantes soignaient tels maux ; aussi concoctait-elle des potions, onguents et filtres pour soulager les maux petits ou grands de son peuple. Elle avait aussi une véritable passion pour la biologie : elle récoltait des spécimens de toutes les espèces qu'elle côtoyait pour les naturaliser. Entre la taxidermie, le montage de squelettes nettoyés et les planches de dessins et d'explications, son atelier ressembla bientôt à un musée.

Elle décida de s'acheter un des grands entrepôts ou les nains stockaient la nourriture importée. Elle l'aménagea elle même en un petit musée destiné à informer les jeunes nains sur la faune et la flore de ce royaume qu'ils découvraient pour la première fois (étant trop jeunes pour l'avoir connu avant la venue du dragon). Cela eu pour effet inattendu un accroissement considérable de l'offre en matière de plantes médicinales que les jeunes ramassaient pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche. Les médicaments produits sous la montagne acquirent une certaines renommée dans les autres royaumes et un nouveau marché s'ouvrit pour les nains avec son cortège de relations commerciales profitables. La santé générale du peuple s'améliora nettement grâce à l'abondance de remèdes disponibles.

D'un autre côté, les incidents impliquant les orcs et les gobelins se multiplièrent ; attirés par ces proies faciles. Le roi, la reine et le cercle des conseillers débattirent de la question et il fut décidé d'organiser un grand nettoyage systématique des terres de leur royaume. Des nains guerriers furent recrutés et placés sous la houlette de Dwalin, désigné responsable de l'assainissement et de la sécurisation des terres. Le nettoyage pris des semaines de combats intensifs durant lesquels les nains exterminèrent 16 compagnies d'orcs et deux nids de gobelins. Il se rendirent rapidement compte que leur mission ne se terminerait pas là : des hordes de créatures des ténèbres déferlaient sans cesse de la sombre contrée du Mordor pour se répandre dans les royaumes avoisinants. Cela fit au moins un heureux : Dwalin ne se voyait pas du tout vivre dans un royaume en paix totale ; c'était un guerrier, un combattant, et il appréciait de pouvoir suivre sa voie tout en étant utile à son roi.

Marie s'intéressait à tout ce qui concernait les nains et leur mode de vie ; aussi descendit elle un jour au fond d'une mine pour se rendre bien compte des conditions de vie des mineurs. Elle apprit ainsi que tout nain financièrement capable de s'offrir une mine n'y manquait pour rien au monde ; c'était dans leur nature profonde. Aussi, Tenebrae acheta elle une petite concession avec l'argent rapporté par ses ventes de bijoux. Les concessions alentours n'étaient pas mirobolantes mais livraient leur tribut en minerais d'argent, laissant supposer qu'il y en aurait aussi dans celle de la jeune femme.

Un matin, elle décida de consacrer sa journée à l'exploitation de sa mine. Armée de sa pioche, elle se choisit un endroit au fond de la galerie et commença à creuser perpendiculairement à celle ci. Au bout de 2 heures de travail acharné elle trouva sa première pépite d'argent et, une fois le filon trouvé, elle en extrait l'équivalent d'un coquetier sur sa journée de travail ; ce n'était vraiment pas mal pour une première fois. Elle était éreintée et avait mal partout... elle ne songeait qu'à un bon bain chaud. Elle se força néanmoins à donner quelques coups de pioche supplémentaires. Soudain, la pioche bloqua sur un objet très dur dans la parois. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, l'elfe s'acharna à le détacher ; il était de la talle d'un œuf de caille. Quand elle eu extrait la gange de pierre, elle la brisa et trouva à l'intérieur un trésor inestimable : une mini Arkenstone ! Elle fourra ces deux trésors dans ses poches et alla prendre un bon bain, satisfaite d'elle même.

Elle se prépara pour le repas du soir, qui avait toujours l'allure d'un banquet ; Thorin entra dans leurs appartements pour se changer aussi car il avait passé la journée hors de la montagne à traiter avec les humains de leurs relations commerciales. Elle en profita pour l'interpeller « auriez vous une minute à me consacrer ? » « bien sûr j'aurais toujours du temps pour vous ma mie » répondit-il. Elle lui montra sa trouvaille et le roi nain du s'asseoir tellement le choc fut grand : une seconde pierre de pouvoir. Il lui dit qu'il fallait attendre avant d'en parler que Balin l'ai examinée et authentifiée. Bien sûr la jeune femme approuva et alla dissimuler son trésor dans sa chambre.

Le souper se déroula comme d'habitude dans la bonne humeur inhérente à une bande de nains devant un bon repas. Mais cette fois, le roi ne s'éternisa pas et quitta la table dès le repas bouclé en entraînant sa femme et son plus proche conseiller. Une fois dans les quartiers royaux, le vieux nain put examiner à loisir l'étrange trouvaille de sa reine. « Il n'y a pas de doutes, cette pierre est pareille à l'Arkenstone » dit Balin. « Que doit-on faire, l'annoncer au peuple ou se taire ? Il y a des risques dans les deux cas : que l'Arkenstone perde son statut de pierre unique ou bien qu'un jour le peuple apprenne qu'on lui à caché des choses » s'enquit Thorin. Balin réfléchit un instant « si c'était ma décision, je le dirais en grande pompe : l'Arkenstone a toujours représenté la royauté pour les nains d'Erebor, on peut dire que la montagne l'a choisie comme reine en lui offrant cette pierre. Les nains l'accepteraient beaucoup plus facilement avec un tel signe du destin ». Thorin acquiesça mais la jeune femme était perplexe. « Organises une fête dans la salle du trône pour présenter cette nouvelle pierre, il faut que tout le monde sache que la montagne l'a choisie » ordonna le roi « il faut aussi faire sertir ce joyau sur la couronne royale ».

La présentation de la « pierre de la reine » comme l'avait nommée Balin eu lieu trois jours plus tard avec tout le faste dont la civilisation naine pouvait faire preuve. Les nains étaient en liesse à l'annonce de la découverte d'une deuxième gemme de pouvoir, exactement comme Balin l'avait prédit. Le roi posa lui même la couronne modifiée avec la pierre sur la tête de sa reine.

Les choses se passèrent nettement mieux une fois la nouvelle répandue, les nains ne faisaient plus de différence entre elle et une quelconque naine. Les guérisseurs se pressaient à présent pour partager son savoir médicinal par les plantes et ses bijoux partaient comme des petits pains. Elle se mit à créer ses propres modèles en argent, sorti de sa mine personnelle, qui connurent un grand succès. Les mines aux alentours de la sienne prirent considérablement de la valeur car il y avait espoir d'y trouver une autre pierre de pouvoir. Elle engagea deux jeunes nains pour exploiter sa petite concession, elle se disait que plus elle créerait de l'emploi moins il y aurait de vagabonds sans ressources. Exilés loin de leur terre, la plupart des nains d'Erebor vécurent dans la misère d'une vie nomade mais elle comptait changer la donne maintenant leur royaume reconquis.

Chapitre 6

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	7. Chapitre 7: gemmes de pouvoir

Lumières .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers du Hobbit basée sur le livres de J.R. Tolkien.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la trilogie du Hobbit sauf que dans cette version tous les nains survivent et Thorin devient roi sous la montagne..

Chapitre 7: gemmes de pouvoir.

La reine Marie était à présent parfaitement intégrée dans la civilisation naine, seuls les étrangers trouvaient encore cette situation étrange. Thorin trouva que finalement les choses n'étaient pas si mal, il en était même heureux : au moins, à présent, il n'était plus harcelé par sa famille et ses conseillers pour rencontrer des tas de naines bien nées qui se voyaient déjà reine. De plus, avec ces arrangements pré-nuptiaux, la situation était claire et non contraignante que du contraire, dès qu'elle le pouvait elle le soulageait des responsabilités qu'elle pouvait assumer à sa place.

La reine avait embauché une jeune naine d'origine très modeste à son service Melle Dizzie PorteClose. La petite bonne était ravie de pouvoir côtoyer autant de luxe et de richesses... d'autant plus qu'elle reçevait un salaire dont elle n'aurait jamais rêvé. Lizzie était courtisée par le fils d'un maréchal ferrant réputé mais, jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas répondu à ses avances de crainte de ne pas être socialement à la hauteur car le père du jeune homme désapprouvait cette relation ne la trouvant pas digne de son fils. Ce nouveau travail et cette nouvelle position changeait la donne et, en plus, elle était sûre qu'il l'aimait pour elle et non pour sa position. Ce matin là, très tôt alors qu'elle allait chercher le pain pour le couple royal, elle rencontra son prétendant à la boulangerie. Celui ci rayonna de bonheur de voir son aimée et la couvrit de compliments sur les nouveaux habits qu'elle pouvait se permettre avec son nouveau salaire ; la jeune femme quand a elle rayonnait de bonheur. Il lui proposa pour la énième fois d'aller se promener un peu sur la promenade balconée qui entourait leur montagne. Sauf que cette fois, à sa grande surprise, son aimée accepta.

Lizzie revint à l'appartement royal littéralement transportée de joie. Tenebrae, qui venait de se lever et était encore en robe de nuit, remarqua immédiatement le changement chez son employée. Tandis qu'elle déjeunait, elle interrogea la jeune naine sur la raison de son bonheur. Une fois la situation expliquée, elle adressa toutes ses félicitations aux jeunes gens amoureux. Le soir venu, après le souper, la reine donna congé tôt à sa bonne pour qu'elle puisse se préparer et lui proposa de la coiffer et la parfumer pour son premier rdv galant. La jeune naine sortit de son armoire une jolie toilette en étoffe mauve avant de retourner auprès de sa reine pour s'habiller. Une fois prête, elle se regarda dans le miroir avec de grands yeux : ainsi préparée on aurait vraiment dit une naine noble, jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir un jour ressembler à ça... elle avait même peine à se reconnaître dans le miroir. La reine trouvait néanmoins qu'il manquait quelque chose et mit le doigt dessus : un petit bijoux lui irait à merveille. Assortie à la robe mauve, elle n'en avait qu'un seul : le collier en v serti d'une navette d'améthyste qu'elle portait presque tous les jours. Elle prêta donc le bijou à son amie pour compléter sa tenue.

En milieu de soirée , le magicien Gandalf se présenta à la porte d'Erebor et entra dans la montagne. Il devait parler à la reine d'un sujet délicat qu'il devait aborder en privé, elle était la dernière, il avait déjà mis au courant chacune des autres. Ressentant le pouvoir de l'elfe, il se dirigea vers la source de la puissance. Il monta les escalier et s'aventura sur la promenade des nains. Au détour d'une colonne il sentit être au point d'émission du pouvoir ressenti mais il ne trouva là que deux jeunes nains en rdv amoureux. Le mage était perplexe et décida d'investiguer : il s'approcha du petit couple et remarqua alors que la source de cette puissance était le collier de la jeune femme. Il interrompit poliment les deux jeunes gens « excusez moi de vous déranger mais c'est de la plus haute importance : d'où vient ce bijou ? » demanda Gandalf à la jeune fille. Celle ci répondit avec une certaine gêne : « la reine me la prêté pour la soirée... y a t-il un soucis ? » « non non, ne vous en faites pas... je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur tous les deux ». Le magicien laissa le couple à ses occupations et se dirigea vers la grand salle ou les nains prenaient leurs repas.

À peine entré dans la salle, il fut accueilli chaleureusement par Thorin et sa compagnie que l'alcool avait rendus joyeux. Le mage expliqua la raison de sa visite mais apprit que la reine s'était retirée tôt ce soir. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ce n'était pas si urgent et attendrait bien le lendemain. Le magicien se laissa entraîner par la bande de joyeux drilles pour une fin de soirée festive. Il fut invité à dormir dans la chambre d'amis des quartiers royaux. Le lendemain matin, le vieil homme se réveilla avec un sérieux mal de crâne et sortit pour le petit déjeuner avec une mine défaite. Il trouva le couple royal en train de déjeuner et la jeune naine de la soirée précédente en train de les servir. Le collier était revenu au cou de sa propriétaire. Le mage décida de ne remplir sa mission qu'une fois son café avalé et sa migraine calmée.

« Alors, vous avez un sujet très important à aborder avec moi » commença la jeune elfe quand le déjeuner fut débarrassé. « Même deux » enchérit le mage ragaillardi. D'un signe de tête, elle l'invita à commencer. « Crystale, l'épouse du seigneur Elrond à attrapé une vilaine fièvre ; nous avons constaté que son pouvoir s'amenuisait nettement quand elle a été malade » « mon dieu, va t-elle bien ? » demanda la jeune femme. « oui oui, elle s'est totalement remise mais il est important que les lumières sachent que leur pouvoir dépend de leur état de santé. Personne n'aime être malade mais dans votre cas c'est carrément DANGEREUX » « j'en prends bonne note. Quel est le second sujet dont vous désirez m'entretenir ? ». Le magicien raconta son aventure de la veille provoquant l'incompréhension chez le couple royal. « Faisons une expérience » dit la jeune femme en appelant son employée. Elle remit le collier à la jeune naine et lui demanda d'aller se cacher n'importe ou sous la montagne, dans 10 min les hommes se lanceraient à sa recherche en suivant les émanations de pouvoir. 10 min plus tard, les deux compères se mirent en route ; au début, le magicien ressentait le pouvoir de la jeune femme elle même mais en s'éloignant, il sentit une deuxième source de pouvoir : le collier. Il suivit sans peine la piste et retrouva la petite bonne qui s'était réfugiée près des lavandières. Le test était concluant et ils retournèrent auprès de la reine avec des questions plein la tête. « vous le portez souvent ce collier ? » s'ensuit le mage « presque tous les jours » fut la réponse de l'elfe. « il semblerait que, grâce à cette proximité, ce collier se soit imprégné de votre pouvoir... reste à savoir combien de temps cela prends, si l'effet dure longtemps, si ça marche avec tous les objets... mais c'est intéressant » conclut-il.

Gandalf décida de rester sous la montagne le temps de répondre à toutes ces questions. L'une d'elles trouva rapidement une réponse partielle : la reine portait chaque jour un peigne en argent pour retenir sa coiffure mais celui ci n'émettait pas de pouvoir. Il semblait donc que ce soit lié à la pierre et non au métal. On lui fit porter un autre collier, serti d'une sélection des pierres les plus précieuses (rubis, émeraudes, diamant, saphir, opales) et des minéraux(fer, citrine, aigue marine et bien sûr une améthyste) tandis qu'on éloignait l'améthyste originale de son emprise pour mesurer combien de temps cela durerait. Au bout d'un mois, le pouvoir de la navette mauve s'amenuisa peu à peu avant de disparaître totalement environ 7 semaines après la séparation. Les pierres du collier ne se chargèrent pas hormis l'améthyste qui devint une belle source de pouvoir en deux semaines seulement. Fort de toutes ces découverte, Gandalf quitta la montagne solitaire pour aller prévenir chacune des lumières de ses découvertes. Cela serait très utile, elles pourraient ainsi charger une pierre pour prendre le relais au cas ou elles tomberaient malades. Fatigué d'avance des nombreux voyages que cela lui occasionnerait encore, il se dit qu'il faudrait trouver un système pour se parler à distance sans se déplacer mais qu'on ne puisse pas intercepter cette correspondance... ce serait tout de même plus pratique.

De retour à FondCombe, Gandalf mis le seigneur elfe au courant. Celui ci manifesta son étonnement car son épouse portait toujours des boucles d'oreilles en améthyste qu'il lui avait offertes pour leur mariage et celle ci n'irradiaient pas. Le mage, perplexe, entreprit de réitérer l'expérience du collier multi-pierres. À peine quelques jours plus tard, il put constater que la pierre qui se chargeait en contact avec cette lumière particulière était la citrine et non l'améthyste : il en déduisit que chaque lumière avait sa pierre de prédilection. Il envoya un pigeon vers Erebor pour faire part de sa découverte tout en laissant le message incompréhensible pour des tiers « chacune aime une pierre différente mais la magie fonctionne avec tout le monde » il espérait que ça lui épargne un voyage. Le magicien continua sa tournée des lumières pour les tenir au courant. Ces voyages incessants le fatiguaient considérablement et c'est avec bonheur qu'il réintégra la citadelle des mages pour faire son rapport à Saruman.

Pendant ce temps, Tenebrae se dit elle aussi que communiquer plus vite serait une bonne chose mais, bien sûr, il était inenvisageable d'installer le téléphone... ce serait vu comme de la magie dans ce monde. De la magie, elle était là la solution : utiliser la magie pour se parler. Elle se procura tous les livres de la bibliothèque des nains qui traitaient du sujet et les lut avec beaucoup d'attention. En exécutant les exercices de base, elle se rendit compte que, comme tous les elfes, elle avait des prédispositions et des facilités. Elle compulsa le savoir de tous pour mettre au point un système : elle créerait des livres reliés magiquement entre eux. Quand une personne écrirait dans l'un d'eux ça apparaîtrait dans les autres... un genre de forum old fashion. Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour arriver à ses fins, la principale difficulté était de relier tous les livres à tous les autres. Les mots de pouvoir étaient cachés sous les couvertures de cuir, rendant l'aspect de ces journaux très banal. Elle en conçu 14, un pour chaque lumière et 1 pour Gandalf. Elle missionna un jeune nain au caractère aventureux pour aller distribuer les 13 exemplaires afin de créer le réseau qui les rapprocheraient virtuellement.

Chapitre 7

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	8. Chapitre 8: diplomatie

Lumières .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers du Hobbit basée sur le livres de J.R. Tolkien.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la trilogie du Hobbit sauf que dans cette version tous les nains survivent et Thorin devient roi sous la montagne..

Chapitre 8 : diplomatie.

Les travaux d'inventaire et de déblaiement de la salle au trésor avançaient, mais lentement en raison de la colossale quantité de travail à abattre. Donner une seconde vie aux bijoux orphelins était devenu un exercice à la mode que les plus expérimentés enseignaient à leurs apprentis. Tenebrae, voyant ce pan de l'économie se développer après qu'elle eu donné l'exemple ne pratiqua plus la joaillerie qu'à titre purement récréatif.

Les lumières et les mages pouvaient maintenant communiquer facilement grâce aux journaux magiques. Cette idée particulière valut à la reine de gagner un profond respect de la part de Gandalf qui admirait son inventivité. Les journaux étaient bien utiles dans certains cas mais la plupart de temps ils étaient remplis des bavardages des jeunes femmes. Un jour, Thorin voyant sa femme discuter avec ses amies via le livre, demanda « pourriez vous faire passer un message pour Dain de ma part ? ». « Bien sûr, ces journaux sont là pour ça » dit la reine en trempant sa plume dans l'encrier. « Dites lui que nous avons retrouvé dans le trésor la broche de mariage de sa grand mère. Elle est intacte et il peut venir la chercher quand il veut ». La lumière nota mot pour mot la commission. Toujours curieuse elle demanda « ce bijou a t-il une importance particulière ? Pourquoi était-il ici plutôt que dans les collines de fer ? ». Le roi entreprit de lui rappeler l'histoire de ce bijou particulier : « cette broche à appartenu à Dëna BriseCrâne, dernière descendante de cette lignée autrefois prospère. Elle se maria à Gror et pris son nom puis mis au monde Nain, le père de Dain. Cette broche représente le symbole clanique des BriseCrâne dont il est le dernier descendant vivant bien que n'en portant pas le nom. La broche est ici car, une fois veuve, Dëna revint vivre sous la montagne pour finir ses jours sur la terre de ses ancêtres.. mais le dragon est arrivé et nous n'eûmes plus de nouvelles de la vieille naine, il fut supposé qu'elle était morte dans l'attaque emmenant avec elle son précieux bijou.». « Je comprends » dit elle.. . « En fait les nains sont de grands sentimentaux » glissa t-elle avec une moue malicieuse.

À peine une semaine après l'envoi de la missive, le cortège de son cousin arriva aux portes d'Erebor. Venu avec son épouse lumière Nisha, les retrouvailles entre les deux femmes furent chaleureuses. Elles pouvaient maintenant se permettre de voyager un peu en laissant une gemme chargée pour tenir leur rôle. Les deux seigneurs nains firent plus dans la retenue : la bataille des 5 armées avait quelque peu tendu leurs relations mais Thorin avait bon espoir que rendre son bijou fétiche à son cousin contribuerait à prouver sa bonne fois et son retour dans le droit chemin. Les femmes partirent de leur côté tandis que les hommes partirent du leur. Thorin emmena Dain dans la salle du trésor pour montrer les progrès effectués mais, presque 1 an après la reconquête, moins d'un dixième de la salle avait été traitée. Le seigneur nain mesura sa chance qu'on ait seulement pu retrouver sa broche dans tout ce fatras. Il exprima aussi son admiration devant l'enthousiasme des jeunes joailliers à donner une seconde vie aux bijoux abîmés : reprendre une création d'un autre nain n'était vraiment pas dans les mœurs des collines de fer. Le roi lui fit aussi visiter l'exposition des bijoux d'exception dont son cousin avait entendu parler jusque chez lui.

L'heure du souper approchant, les deux seigneurs se rendirent dans les appartements royaux pour se rafraîchir avant le repas. Les femmes étaient déjà là à se pomponner dans la chambre de la reine. Dain fit remarquer que c'était peu courant un couple marié qui ne dormait pas dans la même chambre. Le roi fut étonné d'entendre ça « vous vous dormez ensemble ? » « bein oui, bien obligés » « et vous... enfin tu vois » demanda Thorin à voix basse pour que les filles n'entendent pas leur conversation. « eh oui, pas souvent c'est... compliqué. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'est pas belle mais... ça reste une elfe » fit le seigneur roux « et vous...non ? » « bien sûr que non... rien que d'y penser me coupe l'appétit » répondit le roi avec un froncement de nez. « nous avons décidé que ce mariage arrangé n'était qu'un contrat comme un autre et avons négocier les termes : pas d'accouplements, une pension hebdomadaire pour faire ce qu'elle veut et surtout nos libertés de faire ce qu'on veut quand on veut... cela fonctionne très bien et nous ne sommes pas trop gênés par la situation. Le peuple prend la situation beaucoup mieux en sachant qu'il n'y aura pas de souillure dans la lignée royale avec la naissance d'hybrides mi nain mi elfe » « c'est sûr que c'est plus facile ainsi » concéda Dain en envisageant sérieusement de faire de même.

Du côté des filles, la conversation dévia sur le même sujet : « tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir ta propre chambre » « pourquoi ? Ne peux tu demander de même ? » « oh non, les nains n'accepteraient jamais que je fasse seulement mine de ne pas assumer mon rôle d'épouse... ils se révolteraient : le mariage c'est sacré » répondit Nisha d'un ton désespéré. « ton ''rôle d'épouse'', c'est quand même vachement machiste tout ça : ménage, lessive... devoir conjugal... » ; à ce moment précis le visage de la lumière rousse se décomposa. « non sérieusement ils exigent que ... » mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase à la vue du regard de chien battu de son amie « ma pauvre je te plains » finit elle. La pendule sonna l'heure du souper et les deux paires se retrouvèrent dans un silence lourd de la stupeur créée par les révélations faites précédemment.

Heureusement, la bonne ambiance du souper détendit les couples seigneuriaux. Les plats de fête copieux et la bière coulant à flots les entraînèrent jusqu'au petit matin. Les deux lumières se retirèrent quand à elle en fin de soirée pour se reposer. En se réveillant, les femmes constatèrent que leurs époux n'étaient pas rentrés. Après le petit déjeuner, elles se rendirent dans la grand salle pour y trouver un spectacle apocalyptique : les nains avaient tellement bu qu'ils étaient tombés endormis sur place. Nisha s'inquiéta de ne pas voir son mari mais le retrouva très vite... roulé sous la table. « Laissons les cuver.. . Je vais aller préparer un bon chaudron d'aspirine pour soulager les effets de l'alcool même s'ils méritent de souffrir à se mettre dans des états pareils » dit la reine avec une pointe de cynisme. La rousse était très intéressée par ce remède car son époux avait la fâcheuse habitude de boire trop à la moindre occasion et était d'humeur massacrante le lendemain. Elle avait entendu les récits de remèdes miracles provenant d'Erebor et mis au point par la reine. Cette dernière emmena son invitée dans son atelier ou celle ci s'extasia sur le nombre incroyable de disciplines différentes que son amie maîtrisait, de la taxidermie ou la pharmacologie jusqu'aux dessins ou poèmes. La reine posa comme condition que la rousse n'utilise ce remède qu'à titre personnel et non commercial, protégeant ainsi le marché qui faisait vivre une partie de son peuple. Bien sûr Nisha comprit très bien et scella l'entente d'une poignée de main à la mode naine. Dans un grand chaudron, l'elfe aux cheveux noirs fit infuser une grande quantité d'écorce de saule dans de l'eau bouillante ; une fois refroidi, elle ajouta du jus de betterave : l'infusa ainsi obtenu avait des propriétés anti-douleurs, anti-inflammatoires et détoxifiant pour le foie*.

À l'approche de midi, tous les hommes se réveillèrent peu à peu avec une sérieuse gueule de bois. Il était étonnant que, même dans cet état, les nains gardaient leur féroce appétit ; cela arrangeait la reine qui préconisait de prendre les remèdes avec quelque chose dans l'estomac. Les hommes burent chacun une tasse de la décoction et 1/2 heure plus tard s'extasièrent sur la disparition des symptômes. Ils furent donc frais et dispos pour la cérémonie organisée à l'occasion de la remise du bijou à son propriétaire légitime. La broche en elle même n'était pas très impressionnante : juste un gros crâne fendu en deux par une hache, en or massif ; mais ,en y regardant bien, la foule de détails trahissait un travail d'une très grande valeur. Devant le peuple de la montagne solitaire et l'escorte du seigneur Pied-d'Acier, le bijou fut offert en gage d'amitié entre les deux colonies naines. Les invités restèrent une semaine chez leurs hôtes avant de regagner leur logis.

* véridique.

Chapitre 8 : petites explications sur la situation géopolitique de l'époque et un vrai remède contre la gueule de bois... avouez je suis généreuse :p

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	9. Chapitre 9: la femme d'un autre

Lumières .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers du Hobbit basée sur le livres de J.R. Tolkien.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la trilogie du Hobbit sauf que dans cette version tous les nains survivent et Thorin devient roi sous la montagne..

Chapitre 9: la femme d'un autre.

La diversité des bijoux retrouvés était impressionnante. Enfin, quelques pièces de pierres blanches que les elfes désiraient ardemment récupérer furent retrouvées. Tenebrae travailla son mari au corps pour qu'il accepte de revendre ces pierres qui, de toutes façons, ne plaisaient pas aux nains. Le roi nain découvrit que les femmes pouvaient être plus acharnées et dérangeantes qu'une tique mal placée. Enfin il se décida mais il exigea que la jeune femme prenne en charge les relations avec les ''siens''.

Tenebrae invita donc la lumière Alliel et son époux Trandhuil à venir reprendre les pierres symboliques pour lesquelles le roi de la forêt était prêt à partir en guerre. Juste quelques jours plus tard, la garde et le couple royal arrivèrent en grande pompe. Le roi nain était était déjà excédé de devoir recevoir son ennemi sous son toit alors il se promit qu'ils ne se rendrait qu'aux événements strictement nécessaires ou ils devraient apparaître ensemble. La jeune elfe prit son rôle d'ambassadrice très au sérieux et fit visiter le musées des joyaux, le trésor et même la grande forge mais les elfes semblaient fortement dérangés d'être sous terre et de l'animation du monde nain. Ils souffraient d'une forme de désorientation légère qui les rendaient incapable de se servir de leur sens de l'orientation. Ils ne savaient même pas se déplacer d'une salle à une autre. La jeune reine trouva la solution en leur attachant les services d'une ''nounou'' chacun. Elle choisit des jeunes nains d'origines modestes qui connaissaient bien la situation politique et n'étaient pas (trop) rebutés par ce type de travail. Les nains rigolaient bien sous cape de cette ''imperfection''... leur roi en tête.

Le grand roi elfe reconnu immédiatement les pierres de sa précédente femme dans le petit musée qui les exposait aux yeux de tous depuis une semaine. Il remercia chaleureusement la lumière qui avait permis que cela soit possible. Un peu trop chaleureusement au goût de la jeune femme. Alliel et Tenebrae ne firent pas grand chose ensemble, cette première ayant pleinement adopté le style de vie elfe... que la seconde trouvait un peu pète-sec. De plus la jeune lumière ne quittait pas son distingué époux et semblait littéralement fascinée : « je te plains vraiment, moi je suis bien tombée : j'ai eu le meilleur partis » glissa la blonde comme si cela coulait de source. Le noire de cheveux n'apprécia pas du tout qu'on considère qu'elle avait eu un second choix.

Un jour cependant, Alleil fit la surprise de vouloir accompagner une patrouille d'assainissement dans leur ronde quotidienne... trouvant que trop de créatures des ténèbres arrivaient à se frayer un chemin jusque ''son'' royaume. À cette occasion, la noire de cheveux du tenir compagnie au roi sylvestre en tête à tête. Mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence... elle ne se souvenait pas que les elfes de FondCombe soient si... tactiles. Elle tentait de faire bonne figure et d'ignorer ce qui la dérangeait. Mais le roi elfe avait une idée en tête et passa à la vitesse supérieure en promenant sa main sur la cuisse de la reine ''naine''. « Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Vous êtes marié et moi aussi » « oh ne faite pas semblant, on sait que vous avez contracté un mariage de pur apparat... qui ne vous arrange pas du tout... comment pourrait-il ? Devoir supporter tous ces êtres abjects... » finit il en portant son verre de vin à ses lèvres. La jeune femme repoussa fermement sa main : « ce n'est peut être qu'un mariage arrangé mais on s'est précisément ''arrangés'' avant et la situation me convient très bien. Tenez vous convenablement où bien je fais une esclandre et tout le monde saura que vous aimez courir plusieurs lièvres à la fois et je gage que Thorin n'attendra rien mieux qu'un tel prétexte pour entrer à nouveau en guerre ! Vous avez une femme qui vous aime, et les choses tournent plutôt bien alors ne mettez pas tout parterre». Le roi se retira poliment, apparemment convaincu par ses propos. La jeune femme était choquée qu'une telle situation puisse se produire. Elle se demandait si elle devait en faire part à Alliel ou non... après tout c'était à elle de gérer son mari et ça lui ferait sûrement beaucoup de mal. Mais la jeune femme décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas en parler vu que c'était réglé.

Le reste de la visite se passa beaucoup plus sereinement même si le couple royal elfe semblait croire qu'il était de leur ressort d'arrêter littéralement le flot de créatures noires avant qu'ils atteignent Mirkwood. En cela les nains pensaient que chacun devait se débrouiller avec ses propres intrus. La reine ''naine'' ne parla pas de sa mésaventure à qui que ce soit mais garda bien en tête que le danger ne venait pas forcément de là où on l'attendait.

Chapitre

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	10. Chapitre 10: la horde

Lumières .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers du Hobbit basée sur le livres de J.R. Tolkien.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la trilogie du Hobbit sauf que dans cette version tous les nains survivent et Thorin devient roi sous la montagne..

Chapitre 10 : la horde .

Le plein été battait son plein, apportant son lot de fruits murs (que les arbres avaient retenus pendant 60 ans), de fleurs sauvages et de plantes médicinales. Tenebrae passait beaucoup de temps hors de la montagne à récolter, chasser ou pêcher toutes sortes de choses. Ce jour là, elle sella colosse et le para de ses deux grands paniers pour aller récolter des pêches sauvages qu'elle avait repérées quelques jours plus tôt et qui devaient être mûres. Elle s'élança au galop dans la plaine verdoyante qui, selon les nains qui avaient connu ce royaume avant Smaug, avait retrouvé tout son éclat.

Elle trouva l'arbre et remplit diligemment ses nasses des plus beaux fruits tandis que Colosse broutait la belle herbe grasse du sous bois. Après avoir remplit son objectif, la jeune reine entreprit de retourner sous la montagne. En chemin, elle aperçu une harde de sangliers qui grouinait tout près d'un ruisseau. Elle banda son arc et tira une seule flèche en direction d'un gros mâle gras qui s'effondra après avoir reçut le trait en plein entre les deux yeux. Le reste du groupe s'égailla en poussant des couinements apeurés. Elle castra sa prise, la vide et la saigna sur place.

Soudain, Colosse s'agita et vint se réfugier tout près de sa maîtresse. Celle ci su peu après ce qui l'avait effrayé : une horrible odeur de fauve leur arrivait aux narines. Presque immédiatement, 5 wargs et leurs cavaliers difformes encerclèrent leurs proies. L'odeur de sang du sanglier avait rameuté les bêtes féroces. « allons, allons qu'avons nous là... une pauvre petite elfe perdue » dit l'un « ne t'en fait pas on va prendre bien soin de toi » rigola un second. Tenebrae savait très bien comment les orcs ''s'occupaient'' des jeunes femmes. « Partez tant qu'il est encore temps sinon vous périrez tous » annonça calmement l'elfe ; ce qui provoqua l'hilarité chez les bêtes de l'ombre. Une wargs plus féroce que les autres entreprit de mordre Colosse mais elle reçut une petite boule de lumière qui explosa littéralement, la projetant à plusieurs mètres de là. Elle se releva en couinant mais ne sembla pas désireuse de retenter l'expérience malgré les injonctions de son cavalier. « sorcière... » crièrent les orcs « oui c'est ça et si vous continuez à m'importuner je vous tuerais tous » prévint la reine. Cela ne découragea pas la compagnie sombre qui tenta une attaque coordonnée. Une onde de choque émana de la jeune femme, projetant les assaillants plus loin mais ils se relevèrent et revinrent à la charge. La jeune femme comprit très bien qu'elle ne saurait pas les raisonner. Elle s'équipa de son arc et abattit chaque orc et chaque wargs qui s'approcha d'elle, se protégeant des attaques des autres en générant de petites ondes de choc qui repoussaient les coups.

Une fois tous ses assaillant à terre, elle chargea sa proie en croupe sur son cheval et partit en direction de la montagne solitaire. Comme d'habitude, elle fut fêtée en rentrant à l'écurie ; tout le monde s'extasiant sur ses prouesses alimentaires... ils imaginaient plus les elfes ramassant de la salade et chassant les champignons plutôt que d'abattre du gros gibier. Elle croisa Dwalin qui préparait son escouade pour sa ronde habituelle ; elle lui raconta sa mésaventure. Le nain guerrier lui demanda de le conduire jusqu'au lieu du massacre. Elle repartit donc avec l'escouade et leur montra ses ennemis vaincus. Le chef nain examina les carcasses avec soins : « ce sont des orcs nomades, un groupe qui n'a pas de territoire fixe : on ne devrait pas s'attendre à tomber sur une escouade installée. Beau travail ma Reine ». La jeune elfe retourna seule à la montagne en lançant son cheval au grand galop, avalant la distance les cheveux au vent.

Rentrée à Erebor, elle passa en cuisine porter ses victuailles pour le repas du soir et rentra aux appartements royaux pour se rafraîchir et se changer. Dès qu'elle fut entrée, Thorin (qui travaillait à la rédaction d'un traité avec Balin) s'écria « mais c'est quoi cette odeur ? Ça sent... la wargs ! » « ne vous en faites pas mon ami, ceux là ne créeront plus de soucis » « vous avez été attaquée par des orcs ? Je le savais que ça arriverait un jour... vous ne devriez pas courir les collines seule ! S'il vous arrivait quelque chose... » s'emporta le roi. « Allons, ne prenez pas cela tellement à cœur : je sais me défendre et vous le savez ». Le roi nain maugréa mais leurs accords prénuptiaux étaient clairs à ce sujet : elle irait où elle voulait quand elle le voudrait. « Je vais prendre un bon bain pour enlever cette odeur ». Lizzie se précipita pour satisfaire au désir de sa maîtresse.

À peine sortie de son bain, les cheveux encore mouillés, une messagère elfe arriva pour porter une missive au couple royal: le roi Thranduil et sa femme Aliel les invitaient à la grande fête de l'été. La jeune femme n'était pas ravie et espérait que son mari non plus. Mais Balin conseilla fortement d'accepter. La messagère n'était autre que Tauriel que s'empressa de rejoindre Kili. La reine empaqueta ses affaires avec, en prime, un collier de gemmes blanches qui intéresserait sans doute le roi elfe. Le couple royal et ses neveux, une petite escorte et Tauriel prirent le chemin de la forêt noire. La guerrière elfe s'étonna de la monture de la reine « je n'ai pas besoin d'un cheval très racé : je suis accompagnée la plupart du temps par des poneys... de plus je préfère une monture qui puisse me porter moi et mes affaires plutôt que m'encombrer d'un animal de bât » expliqua la reine. Au cours de ce court voyage, l'elfe rousse eu tout loisir de constater à quel point Tenebrae était proche des nains... on aurait dit une grande naine sans barbe. Le fait qu'une elfe puisse aussi bien s'intégrer lui donnait secrètement espoir de pouvoir un jour vivre son amour avec le neveu du roi. En attendant ils profitaient de ce temps passé ensemble.

Arrivés à Mirkwood, au palais royal, ils mirent pied à terre et furent accueillis avec des chants et des couronnes de fleurs... toutes attentions ''elfiques'' qui agaçaient royalement les nains. La reine se contenta de rire de leur exaspération. Ils furent ensuite amenés dans la salle du trône devant le couple royal pour les politesses d'usage. « J'espère que les chambres seront plus confortables cette fois » ironisa Thorin « vous les verriez vous ne les reconnaîtriez pas... on a du les nettoyer à fond et les refaire entièrement après votre visite » lança le roi elfe avec sarcasme. *Ça commence bien* pensa la reine naine. Après avoir pris possession de leurs appartements (ou la reine et le roi durent partager une chambre), ils eurent quartier libre pour découvrir les abords du palais et la civilisation elfe. Kili et Tauriel partagèrent avec joie ces instants ensemble.

Mais la joie fut de courte durée : un elfe, jaloux de l'attention que la jeune guerrière portait au neveu du roi nain, rapporta les faits à Thranduil. Le roi elfe entra dans une colère noire devant cette attirance qu'il jugeait contre nature. Il fit convoquer la jeune elfe et lui annonça qu'elle était mutée à l'autre bout des bois sombres... là où elle ne verrait plus jamais son ami nain. La guerrière serra les dents et réussit à sortir de la salle du trône dignement mais elle fondit en larmes une fois dans le couloir. Tenebrae venait justement à son rendez vous avec le roi pour lui remettre le collier de sa femme mais elle s'arrêta auprès de sa compatriote en pleurs. Elle lui demanda ce qu'elle avait et l'elfe lui annonça la mauvaise nouvelle... la lumière lui annonça qu'elle allait tenter quelque chose mais sans garantie du résultat.

La reine naine entra dans la salle du trône et salua le roi elfe.

Thranduil :« alors que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

Tenebrae : « j'ai une requête Majesté... un service en quelque sorte »

Th : « parlez, si je puis le faire vous l'aurez »

Te : « voilà, je me sens esseulée à Erebor étant la seule elfe... je souhaiterais que vous m'adjoignez une personne pour me tenir compagnie... »

Th: « mais bien sûr, vous pouvez le considérer comme acquis »

Te« bien car j'ai déjà quelqu'un en tête, cette jeune elfe qui nous a apporté votre missive m'est très sympathique... Tauriel c'est cela ? De plus c'est une bonne guerrière et elle pourra me protéger des dangers qui guettent »

Th : « Tauriel ? c'est impossible »

Te : « vous avez dit que si vous le pouviez vous le feriez... et son affectation dépend de vous »

Th : « vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas venir ? Réunir ces deux là serait une faute grave devant la nature... c'est non ».

Te : « bien si vous me refusez ce service alors je vais peut être y réfléchir à deux fois avant de vous en rendre un moi même... c'est dommage moi qui vous avais rapporté un collier de gemmes blanches ... tanpis, il sera démantelé et réutilisé »

Th : « c'est du chantage ! »

Te : « non c'est de la négociation... à la naine »

le roi elfe, mis au pied du mur, réfléchit longtemps en remuant le contenu de son verre de vin. Il avait en horreur ce genre de procédé mais force était de reconnaître que ça fonctionnait. « d'accord Tauriel contre le collier » « ravie d'avoir pu faire affaire avec vous » « donnez le moi ! » « là là, annoncez d'abord son changement d'affectation à la jeune femme ... et devant témoins ; alors je vous remettrais le collier » « vous êtes dure en affaire » « c'est nain Monsieur » dit elle avec un sourire narquois.

À la sortie du palais, Tenebrae retrouva Tauriel en train de sangloter sur l'épaule de Kili déconfit. Elle s'approcha des deux jeunes gens et leur glissa « ça va s'arranger » avec un clin d'œil. Au ''banquet'' de la fête de l'été, devant tous les convives, le roi elfe annonça en grande pompe qu'il acceptait de rendre service à la reine naine en lui affectant une garde royale pour sa protection et sa compagnie en la personne de Tauriel. Celle ci salua avec dignité. La reine n'apprécia pas du tout qu'il tente de s'attirer les lauriers de cette idée et annonça elle aussi le grand sacrifice des nains qui rendait aux elfes un bijou symbolique en gage de paix et d'amitié. Thorin se fit d'abord la réflexion que c'était du gâchis de donner ces pierres plutôt que de les vendre mais un furtif clin d'œil entre son épouse et son neveu lui firent subodorer que la nomination de cette garde en particulier à ce poste en particulier n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Il n'était pas particulièrement ravi de cette relation mais il était maintenant mal placé pour faire la morale... c'était un coup de maître que d'arriver à réunir ces deux là.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	11. Chapitre 11: premières fois

Lumières .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers du Hobbit basée sur le livres de J.R. Tolkien.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la trilogie du Hobbit sauf que dans cette version tous les nains survivent et Thorin devient roi sous la montagne..

Chapitre 11 : premières fois.

Après les trois jours de fête de l'été (durant lesquels les nains s'ennuyèrent mortellement), le petit groupe se mit en route dans le sens opposé pour rejoindre (enfin) leur royaume sous la montagne. Tauriel et Kili étaient aux anges de pouvoir enfin rester ensemble et savaient tous les deux la fière chandelle qu'ils devaient à la reine. La jeune elfe avait promptement fait son paquetage mais n'avait pas réussi à trouver une seconde monture pour les porter : personne ne voulait lui vendre un cheval pour qu'il aille vivre dans l'antre atroce des ''courts-sur-pattes''. Là aussi la reine avait la solution en la personne de Colosse qui pouvait aisément porter cet excédent de bagages... surtout que la guerrière ne possédait que peu de choses.

Le voyage du retour se passa calmement comme peut se passer le voyage de gens habitués aux longs trajets. La guerrière remarqua que la reine n'était pas particulièrement bavarde... pouvant passer toute une journée sans parler. Cela l'étonnait d'autant plus que c'était à l'opposé de la reine Aliel qui parlait à tort et à travers.

L'arrivée sous la montagne fut, comme d'habitude, l'occasion d'une petite fête avec un banquet prévu le soir. La reine emmena Tauriel dans les appartements d'invités qu'elle occuperait jusqu'à se trouver son propre logement. Les deux femmes se rafraîchirent pour le repas et Kili eu la bonne surprise de voir son aimée en robe pour la première fois. La jeune elfe fut installée à la table royale à côté du dernier neveu du roi, ce qui les arrangeaient tous les deux. Au début du repas, Fili voulut porter un toast aux bonnes relations que la reine avait instaurées avec les elfes de Mirkwood en proposant de boire un tonneau de son propre cru. Tous furent servis de l'épaisse bière brune qu'il vantait comme l'une des meilleures bières naines. En effet le breuvage était plaisant... mais la reine se sentit un peu bizarre après avoir bu. Elle demanda discrètement à Balin s'il sentait quelque chose de bizarre avec la bière mais le vieux nain, qui en était à sa troisième chopine, lui répondit que non. Pourtant, ses sensations n'étaient pas normales et Tauriel commençait à agir bizarrement aussi.

« Allez ma reine encore une chopine » lança le neveu royal. Le jeune femme savait que refuser une telle proposition chez les nains était très impoli et se vit donc resservir par Fili lui même. À la fin de cette seconde choppe, elle était sûre que quelque chose n'allait pas... elle se sentait comme saoule et l'effet allait en augmentant...puis ce fut le trou noir. Le réveil fut douloureux, gueule de bois oblige. *Tu es stupide ma pauvre, ça ne peut pas être l'alcool : les elfes n'y sont pas sensibles* pensa t-elle avant de se remuer précautionneusement dans le lit. Elle voulu attraper le verre d'eau qui trônait sur sa table de nuit mais sa main ne rencontra que le vide. Ce nouvel élément amena la jeune femme à ouvrir un œil... pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit.

Les effets ''alcooliques'' se dissipèrent instantanément quand elle s'aperçut qu'en plus, elle était nue et qu'il y a avait quelqu'un à côté d'elle. Elle regarda précautionneusement pour découvrir... son époux ! Elle était totalement nue dans un lit avec un nain et c'était le trou noir dans sa tête. Le roi choisi précisément ce moment pour émerger et la regarda avec incompréhension « Que faites vous dans MON lit ? » « moi ? Et vous que... qu'avez vous fait ? » « moi mais je n'ai rien fait... allons que je me souvienne... le toast de Fili, la bière brune puis... » une expression choquée se peignit sur son visage « on a...on a... » « ok ne finissez pas cette phrase... ce n'est juste jamais arrivé » « OK, mais si ça pouvait s'effacer de ma mémoire ça me plairait assez, pas vous ? » « moi, je ne me souviens de rien après le toast... je me souviens m'être sentie bizarre mais ça ne pouvait pas être l'alcool » fit remarquer le reine.

« Qu'importe séparons nous et faisons comme si ça n'avait jamais existé ». La reine se cacha dans une des couvertures, ramassa ses affaires qui traînaient un peu partout dans la chambre et s'en fut retrouver la sienne. Ils parurent au petit déjeuner comme d'habitude quoique l'ambiance était tendue. « Oulà, l'ambiance était plus chaleureuse hier soir » fit remarquer Lizzie en servant les œufs et le bacon. « plus ''chaleureuse'', que voulez vous dire ma chère ? » affecta la reine. « Bein vous deux, hier soir vous vous êtes lâchés... on aurait dit un vrai couple » « génial tout le monde nous à vu » maugréa le roi « pourquoi il y a un problème ? » « non non aucun problème » répondit la reine pour couper court au malaise. La jeune elfe prévu donc d'agir comme si de rien n'était et d'aller cueillir des herbes médicinales qui ne poussaient que haut sur la montagne...un peu de distance ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Elle alla chercher Tauriel pour qu'elle l'accompagne mais, devant l'appartement qu'elle occupait, un attroupement inhabituel de nains était massé. Elle s'approcha pour remarquer Fili qui bousculait son frère tout nu avec des encouragements de la part de l'assistance. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » gronda la reine. Fili prit spontanément la parole « bonjour ma reine, il ne se passe rien de grave j'ai juste joué un tour à mon frère hier soir » « un tour...il ne m'a pas l'air très joyeux » « c'est un triste sire... je lui donne l'occasion de se rapprocher de sa belle et lui me fait la tête » « en quoi avez vous œuvré à les rapprocher ? » demanda la reine, curieuse. « dans la forêt noire, j'ai acheté une poudre qui donne les mêmes effets que l'alcool sur les elfes... j'en ai mélangé à la bière et... Aie Aie» il ne put finir sa phrase que la lumière lui tirait violemment l'oreille « vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Non, bien sûr que non... vous leur avez volé un moment de leur vie qui aurait du être inoubliable et maintenant je suis sûre qu'ils ne demandent qu'à l'oublier » feula t-elle en secouant sa victime qui gigotait en tout sens. Par là elle évacuait un peu de la rancœur qu'elle avait au fond du cœur car il lui avait aussi pris un moment important de sa vie : elle était vierge et maintenant elle ne se souvenait même pas de sa première fois. Les autres nains se tenaient à distance respectable du courroux de leur reine.

Elle attrapa Kili par le bras et entra dans les appartements de Tauriel en fermant la porte derrière elle. La guerrière était dans son lit, nue elle aussi et la reine n'eut aucune difficulté à deviner qu'elle avait vu juste. « allons couvres toi un peu Kili, je dois parler à Tauriel ». le jeune nain se rhabilla et sortit tout penaud. Les deux femme se retrouvèrent seules

Tenebrae: « c'est abominable ce qu'ils vous ont fait mais ils ne pensaient pas à mal, ce sont... eh bien des nains »

Tauriel: « je rêvais de ce moment depuis si longtemps et voilà que... que... je ne m'en souviens même pas » pleurnicha la guerrière.

Tenebrae : « je comprends... croyez moi. Mais il ne faut pas laisser ça s'immiscer entre vous après tout ce que vous avez passé pour être ensemble. »

Tauriel s'emporta : « vous comprenez ? Vous comprenez ce que c'est de se réveiller à côté de l'homme que vous aimez sans pouvoir vous rappeler ce que vous avez fait ensemble ? »

Tenebrae : « non en effet je ne sais pas ce que c'est : moi je me suis réveillée à côté d'un homme que je n'aime pas de cette façon là »

La confidence de la reine fit tilt dans l'esprit de la guerrière : « vous... avec Thorin ? » la reine ne put qu'acquiescer . « ça reste entre nous... autant que faire se peut »

« Allez, habillez vous et reprenez votre vie sans vous apitoyer, le passé est le passé et il ne changera pas mais vous pouvez vous construire un avenir radieux si vous surmontez les épreuves ensemble... même celle ci » annonça la reine en saisissant l'elfe rousse par le bras. Celle ci acquiesça encore « je vous retrouve dehors alors, nous allons nous éloigner un peu de toutes ces effluves mâles, ça nous fera du bien ». et la reine sortit. Derrière la porte, les deux frères attendaient fébrilement : « alors ? » demanda piteusement Kili « alors, il lui faudra du temps pour guérir... tout ça pour se payer une tranche de rigolade » dit elle sévèrement en regardant Fili d'un air froid « je suis désolé, je ne voyais pas le mal que ça pourrait faire » « eh bien ça en à fait et bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez... j'imagine que nous ririons tous si je vous enduisais de miel et que je vous collais dans une fourmilière ». Le jeune nain sembla comprendre l'allusion. La porte s'ouvrit mais l'elfe rousse passa sur les pieds des deux hommes sans leur adresser ne serait ce qu'un regard.

La jeune reine conduit d'abord sa suivante dans son atelier ou elle lui proposa de boire avec elle une potion empêchant qu'elles tombent enceinte à la suite de cette mésaventure. Tauriel accepta ce geste avec plaisir, se voyant mal éduquer un enfant dans ces circonstances. Les deux elfes sortirent alors de sous la montagne pour grimper sur ses flancs à la recherche d'une petite fleur qui ne poussait que là et qui était très efficace pour les problèmes cardiaques. Elle ne parlèrent pas au début mais au fur et à mesure, la guerrière s'ouvrit peu à peu à sa reine. « je me sens sale, comme un viol... car je n'aurais pas donné mon accord si j'avais été en pleine possession de mes moyens » « je sais au moins n'aurons nous pas de souvenirs désagréable de nous dans cette position gênante » « oui, il vaut mieux » « enfin, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais perdre ma virginité » pensa tout haut la reine.

Tauriel :« Vous étiez vierge ? »

Tenebrae : « oui j''étais'' vierge ; voyez vous je n'ai jamais goûté les plaisirs de la chair »

Tauriel :« quel horrible façon de perdre sa pureté »

Tenebrae : « j'imagine que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça : après tout je ne me souviens de rien et puis... dans ma position c'était ''vierge à jamais'' ou coucher avec mon mari ».

Tauriel :« quels sont vos arrangements au juste ? »

Tenebrae : « pas de sexe entre nous et une fidélité totale de ma part »

Tauriel :« ok donc vous n'avez pas violés vos vœux »

Tenebrae : « et vous ? »

Tauriel :« j'avais juré de ne plus me donner qu'à un elfe charmant qui me respecterait »

Tenebrae : « sauf pour le côté elfe, vous avez gagné le gros lot »

Tauriel : « j'admets que j'en ai beaucoup rêvé... mais pas comme ça ! »

Tenebrae : « je sais c'est dur, mais vous vous en remettrez »

Les deux femmes continuèrent à deviser tandis qu'elles ramassaient précautionneusement les petites fleurs en question. Elles restèrent sur la montagne jusque tard dans l'après midi et ne revinrent que pour le repas du soir. Leur histoire devait s'être répandue car tous ceux qu'elles croisèrent regardèrent piteusement leurs chaussures plutôt que d'affronter leur regard.

Après le souper à l'ambiance tendue, le couple royal se retrouva seul dans ses appartements. Thorin se décida à briser le silence en demandant « à propos d'hier... savez vous si... si... si ça pourrait ''porter un fruit'' ». la reine comprit immédiatement l'allusion : « non, rassurez vous, je connais d'excellentes potions pour éviter cela » « ah tant mieux, j'imagine que nos sujets ne seraient pas très heureux dans le cas contraire. » « il n'y a pas qu'eux » fit la jeune elfe. Le roi nain se sentait très mal : si sa femme avait l'excuse d'avoir été droguée, lui était pleinement responsable de ses actes. Il se souvenait en particulier avec prit la virginité d'une femme qu'il n'aimait pas d'amour romantique. Décidément, cette histoire allait compliquer les choses et gâcher la si belle amitié qu'ils avaient construite. Entre Tauriel et Kili aussi, une certaine distance s'installa.

Chapitre

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	12. Chapitre 12: visite d'un ami

Lumières .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers du Hobbit basée sur le livres de J.R. Tolkien.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la trilogie du Hobbit sauf que dans cette version tous les nains survivent et Thorin devient roi sous la montagne..

Chapitre 12 : visite d'un ami.

Les jours et les semaines suivantes furent assez tendus ; les deux jeunes elfes profitaient de la moindre occasion pour s'éclipser et s'isoler ; en profitant pour passer leurs nerfs sur les créatures des ténèbres qui les attaquaient occasionnellement lors de leurs sorties. Thorin avait passé un colossal savon à son neveux en privé pour ce mauvais tour. Pour autant, les affaires des nains allèrent de mieux en mieux et la reine fut de plus en plus sollicitée : les bijoux orphelins, le musée, les plantes médicinales... la jeune femme envisagea bientôt de former des remplaçants et de trouver des solutions pour se décharger d'une partie du travail.

Sa première action fut de trouver un conservateur au musée : pour une fois elle choisit un nain d'âge mûr, ancien joaillier sous la montagne qui fut chargé de gérer les collections et leur exposition. Ce fut relativement simple même si ça prenait beaucoup de temps. Balin l'avait chaudement recommandé car ils avaient souvent travaillé ensemble et il avait toute confiance en lui.

La seconde mesure fut de mettre en place un service de ''prêt'' de bijoux orphelins : les nains avec peu de moyens pouvaient emprunter un seul bijou, le transformer, le mettre en vente et payer le bijou une fois vendu en gardant le bénéfice bien sûr mais en payant un pourcentage pour le prêt. La reine engagea un commissaire spécialement pour cette tâche payé par les commissions prélevées sur les ventes. Ce service eu un grand succès dès son lancement car peu de nains revenus d'exil ne roulaient sur l'or.

La troisième et dernière mesure fut d'engager un ''assistant'' pour publier les nouvelles médicales : la jeune femme lui dictait simplement quoi écrire (il prenait souvent de rapides notes) puis il se chargeait de calligraphier et illustrer le traité destiné au grand public. Elle choisit pour cela un jeune artiste qui pouvait rendre à la perfection l'allure naturelle des plantes étudiées.

Ces trois mesures simples la déchargèrent d'une grande partie de son travail et lui permirent de se pencher sur de nouvelles problématiques. La reine fut notamment de plus en plus sollicitée pour régler de petits différents domestiques, elle régla le problème grâce à un petit dispositif magique qu'elle avait conçu pour savoir qui mentait ou non. Elle travailla beaucoup en solitaire sur ses aptitudes et la réalisation d'objets magiques à tel point que Gandalf en entendit parler pendant ses voyages. Il décida de faire la route jusque là pour la mettre en garde face à ce genre de choses.

Sa route le faisait passer par la comté et il décida d'y faire halte pour voir son vieil ami Bilbon. Bien sûr il fut magnifiquement reçu à cul-de-sac avec une débauche de victuailles et bons alcools.  
Bilbon : « alors qu'est ce qui vous amène en la comté ?»  
Gandalf : « faut il qu'il y ait une raison pour passer voir un vieil ami ? »  
B: « je vous connais trop bien Gandalf, vous ne faites rien sans avoir une idée en tête »  
G: « je passais juste par la comté dans mon voyage vers Erebor, rien de plus »  
B: « vous vous rendez en Erebor ? Comment vont Thorin, Kili, Fili et tous les autres ? »  
G: « tout le monde va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas »  
B: « ah si je pouvais venir avec vous et les revoir tous... »  
G: « qu'est ce qui vous en empêche ? »  
B: « c'est vrai ? Vous accepteriez que je vienne avec vous ? »  
G: « bien sûr, mon voyage n'est pas pressé : trouvez vous un poney et nous voyagerons à nouveau ensemble »  
B: « je vais faire ça ! Je connais quelqu'un a Bree qui vend d'excellent poneys... il faudra juste que je pense à prendre des mouchoirs pour mes allergies »

Le lendemain, Bilbon se dépêcha d'aller à Bree pour acheter un brave poney appelé Brandy ; il mit sa famille au courant qu'il partait en voyage (histoire de ne pas retrouver à nouveau sa maison vidée à son retour) et les deux compères se mirent en route. Gandalf utilisa le journal magique pour prévenir ses hôtes sur tout le chemin de préparer bon accueil pour lui même et son petit compagnon. À l'annonce de la venue du courageux hobbit, les nains de la compagnie se réjouirent et préparèrent sa venue avec entrain.

Enfin, après des jours de voyage et plusieurs arrêts chez des amis, Bilbon et Gandalf arrivèrent à la montagne solitaire. Le hobbit faillit ne pas reconnaître le paysage tant il avait changé : là ou se tenait une steppe désertique s'étalait maintenant une vaste prairie fleurie. Même les forêts autrefois noires et nues étalaient maintenant d'impressionnantes ramures de feuilles et de fleurs. Le paysage était à couper le souffle. Dès qu'ils furent en vue de la grande porte, des cors retentirent pour annoncer leur arrivée (le magicien gris avait pris soins de prévenir de leur arrivée via le journal). Une foule compacte se massa aussitôt autour de l'accès pour voir passer le ''héros'' de la bataille des 5 armées. Bilbon était tout gêné de ce tapage autour de sa personne. De jeunes nains prirent soin de leurs montures une fois qu'ils eurent mis pied à terre.

Balin fut le premier à revoir son ami : il les attendait à la grande porte pour les conduire à la salle du trône où le reste de la compagnie les attendait.  
Balin : « alors mon petit ami, comment allez vous ? »  
Bilbon : « bien, bien... je me demandais juste si tout ça était nécessaire »  
Balin : « bien sûr que c'est nécessaire : vous êtes celui qui a débloqué la situation lors de la bataille ! D'une façon peu orthodoxe je dois dire mais l'important c'est que ça ait marché. Allons, les autres sont aussi impatients de vous revoir »

Le vieux nain conduisit ses amis jusqu'à la salle du trône avec sa dalle d'or pur et son trône orné de l'arkenstone. Là trônait majestueusement Thorin avec son épouse à ses côtés et entouré de ses neveux et de ses proches amis. Une petite cérémonie rappelant les hauts fait du semi-homme se déroula. Une fois finie, Thorin se leva et se départi de sa couronne qu'il posa sur son trône. Il vient à la rencontre de Bilbon et le pris dans ses bras avec force « mon vieil ami ! ». Le hobbit fut soulagé que les ''mondanités'' soient terminées et encore plus soulagé que, cette fois, l'arkenstone ne semble pas l'avoir changé. Le roi et son entourage emmenèrent leur hôte dans une petite salle plus intime pour les retrouvailles. Bien que richement vêtus et visiblement très à l'aise, Bilbon eut le plaisir de constater qu'ils étaient resté les mêmes et qu'ils le portaient toujours dans leur cœur.  
Bilbon : « ah mes amis, quel plaisir de vous revoir en d'heureuses circonstances »  
Thorin : « nous sommes heureux de vous revoir aussi, cambrioleur »  
Bilbon : « je ne suis plus un cambrioleur, une fois dans ma vie c'est largement suffisant ! »  
Balin : « et financièrement, comment vous portez vous en ayant laissé votre part du trésor ici ? »  
Bilbon : « bien bien... sur le chemin du retour je suis repassé par l'antre des trolls pour y récupérer le coffre... mon dieu qu'il sent mauvais ! »  
Thorin : « je vous reconnaît bien là ! Vous les hobbits êtes si délicats... une odeur de troll n'a jamais tué personne ! »  
Kili : « toi, mon oncle, tu ne supporte pas l'odeur de Wargs ! »  
Thorin : « c'est différent, ces vilaines bêtes sont une plaie pour toute la terre du milieu »  
Kili : « et pas les trolls ? »  
Balin : « vous discuterez de ça une autre fois, pour l'heure il nous faut profiter de notre ami retrouvé »  
Thorin « tu as raison mon ami, profitons un peu de Bilbon : allons à la salle du trésor lui montrer les progrès en matière de déblaiement »  
Bilbon : « et cette jolie jeune elfe est donc votre épouse ? On en a entendu parler jusqu'à la comté »  
Thorin : « oui c'est mon épouse... enfin, sur le papier »  
Bilbon : « hum je vois, ça ne doit pas être facile ni pour vous ni pour elle »  
Thorin : « on s'adapte que voulez vous »  
Bilbon : «aurais je le privilège de la rencontrer ? »  
Thorin : « bien sûr... là elle est juste restée dans la salle du trône pour me décharger des doléances pour que je puisse passer du temps avec vous »  
Bilbon : « oh c'est très gentil de sa part... est ce un morceau de l'arkenstone que j'ai vu sur sa couronne ? »  
Balin : « oh mon dieu non ! Scinder l'arkenstone serait un crime... non, elle a elle même trouvé une autre pierre comme une petite arkenstone ; nous l'appelons pierre de la reine »  
Bilbon : « et a t-elle les mêmes...inconvénients ? »  
Thorin : « vous voulez dire une obsession maladive pour les richesses ? Si oui ma femme est immunisée : tout ce qu'elle demande ce sont de bons repas et un bain chaud »  
La compagnie éclata de rire et se donnèrent de grandes tapes dans le dos.

Thorin emmena son ami dans la salle du trésor ou peinaient jour et nuit une trentaine de nains pour dégager et inventorier toutes les richesses accumulées pêle-mêle. Bilbon parut enchanté d'entendre l'histoire des bijoux orphelins et demanda à visiter le petit musée. Il resta bouche bée devant les magnifiques pièces qui y étaient exposées et surtout... leur prix ! Le roi du concéder que sa femme avait raison sur le fait que ces pièces étaient destinées à dormir au fond de la salle du trésor sans ce système ingénieux. Il apprit aussi toutes les réalisations que la reine avait mises en place et fut étonné qu'une personne si éloignée culturellement parlant puisse si bien s'intégrer. Bien sûr, les nains lui parlèrent de ce qu'était une lumière, qu'elle avait été humaine donc moins éloignée de leur culture. Bilbon fut fasciné par cette histoire et eu encore plus envie de la rencontrer.

Le hobbit avait aussi remarqué la présence de Tauriel et chambra Kili sur sa relation avec l'elfe mais il sentit d'emblée un malaise et abandonna le sujet. Le soir venu, un grand banquet était donné en l'honneur du semi-homme. Il eu alors l'occasion de rencontrer la reine des nains qui lui parut très gentille et serviable. Il s'étonna de la voir manger de tout avec bon appétit comme...une naine.  
Bilbon : « alors vous êtes donc la reine elfe naine... ou comment dit on ? »  
Ténébrae : « juste reine naine, le reste se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure »  
B: « et cette situation vous convient elle ? »  
T: « je la trouve purement scandaleuse mais on ne nous a pas laissé le choix... disons que j'ai fait mon possible pour minimiser les désagréments »  
B: « oh je suis désolé, c'est vrai que les mariages arrangés font rarement des heureux »  
T: « ne le soyez pas, c'est au conseil que revient la responsabilité de cette... abomination. Tout ce que je peux faire, grâce a ma condition de reine, c'est que les jeunes femmes de mon royaume ne soient jamais confrontées à cela »  
B: « noble cause... mais pour vous le mal est fait »  
T: « il ne faut pas s'étendre sur les blessures du passé pour pouvoir se projeter dans l'avenir. Mon sort n'est pas si terrible que ça : je ne manquerais jamais de rien »  
Bilbon acquiesça en se demandant comment il réagirait dans une telle situation. Pour la nuit, Gandalf et lui furent logés dans des chambres d'invités où ils s'endormirent tout deux très rapidement.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	13. Chapitre 13: reconstruire

Lumières .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers du Hobbit basée sur le livres de J.R. Tolkien.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe à la fin de la trilogie du Hobbit sauf que dans cette version tous les nains survivent et Thorin devient roi sous la montagne..

Chapitre 13 : reconstruire ce qui a été détruit.

Le lendemain, les deux compères furent invités à prendre le petit déjeuner dans l'appartement royal. À cette occasion, Gandalf s'enquit de quand le reine aurait un moment libre pour lui parler en tête à tête et un rdv fut fixé en fin d'après midi après les doléances populaires. À l'heure dite, ils se retrouvèrent à l'atelier de la reine où elle attendait son hôte en préparant du chocolat chaud. Gandalf s'installa dans un des fauteuils qui garnissait le petit ''salon'' et dégusta avec plaisir le breuvage encore très rare à cette époque.

Tenebrae : « alors, vous deviez m'entretenir de quelque chose ? »  
Gandalf : « oui et je crains que ça ne soit pas très agréable »  
T: « allez y... je peux tout entendre »  
G: « votre réputation de reine magicienne s'étend de plus en plus avec les nombreux objets magiques que vous avez réalisés »  
T: « ah bon, vous savez je n'ai pas le temps de m'enquérir de ma réputation »  
G: « eh si, aussi loin que mes voyages me mènent j'entends parler de vos réalisations »  
T: « et ? Je suppose que vous n'avez pas fait tout ce chemin pour me rapporter ce qu'on dit de moi au loin »  
G: « non en effet... je suis venu vous demander de cesser de produire des objets magiques »  
T: « pourquoi ? Je fais convenablement mes études pour qu'ils ne représentent aucun danger »  
G: « oh mais un grand danger guette quand même : qu'un autre magicien plus puissant s'empare de vos réalisations et les détourne à son profit. Et soyons clair : je pense à Sauron et à ses sbires »  
T: « je comprends mais je ne suis pas la seule à produire des objets magiques »  
G: « je ne peux, hélas, tous les mettre en garde mais vous je le peux ! Gardez votre magie pour des réalisations vraiment utiles mais qui seront beaucoup plus rares »  
T: « et les grimoires que j'ai réalisé... vous sembliez plutôt satisfait de mon travail...pourtant le danger est le même qu'avec les autres réalisations »  
G: « en de rares occasions, la magie est nécessaire mais il faut bien se prémunir contre un éventuel détournement »  
T: « très bien, je me fie à votre jugement... je ne produirais plus des objets magiques qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité »

La visite de Bilbon fit beaucoup de bien surtout au roi Thorin qui eu l'occasion de sortir un peu le nez des obligations royales. La reine endossa une grande partie des responsabilités pour laisser le temps à son époux de profiter de son ami. À cette occasion elle démontra qu'elle avait l'étoffe d'un vrai dirigeant. Tauriel recommença timidement à fréquenté Kili qui s'était confondu en excuses tout comme son frère. La reine eu aussi à fréquenter beaucoup son époux en lui faisant chaque soir un résumé des affaires en cours. Même si aucun d'eux ne voulait reparler de cette terrible nuit, au moins les relations se détendaient et les vieilles affinités refirent surface.

Un soir, alors que Lizzie venait de finir son service, les deux époux se trouvèrent en tête à tête. Thorin, qui comprenait le malaise bien légitime de son épouse, décida qu'il fallait ''crever l'abcès''.  
Thorin : « ma mie, je sais que c'est douloureux mais... il faut qu'on reparle de cette nuit là »  
Ténébrae : « pourquoi, tout se passe bien en faisant comme si elle n'avait jamais existé »  
Th : « non, tout ne va pas bien... depuis cela nos relations sont...tendues »  
Té : « bon si vous voulez : dites moi ce que vous avez sur le cœur ! Moi je n'ai rien à en dire »  
Th : « voilà, je me lance : je suis DESOLE. Mais à ma décharge vous étiez très... affectueuse sous l'emprise de cette substance. »  
Té : « affectueuse ? Et cela ne vous a pas semblé bizarre ? »  
Th : « j'étais moi même très éméché et je n'ai pas réfléchit plus loin »  
La jeune reine souffla de dépit : « est ce que c'était bien au moins ? »  
Le roi sembla embarrassé par la question : « oui c'était ''bien'' »  
Té : « si c'était nul vous pouvez le dire, je ne peux m'offusquer plus que je ne le suis déjà »  
Th : « c'était loin d'être nul ! Seulement après coup, faire l'amour à une elfe me... rebute un peu. Mais sur le coup j'ai trouvé ça génial »  
Té : « eh bien c'est quand même ça de pris. Je ne me souviens toujours de rien... »  
Th : « c'était très bien et cela m'a procuré beaucoup de plaisir. Si ça vous aide, je pense que vous étiez dans le même cas »  
Té : « je propose de tirer REELLEMENT un trait sur cette histoire. Ce n'est la faute de personne, juste un triste concours de circonstances »  
Th : « si vous voulez ma mie »

Après cette discussion à bâtons rompus, leur relation pouvait vraiment se reconstruire. À part Tauriel qui connaissait le fond de l'histoire, tout le monde se demanda pourquoi il y avait eu cet épisode de tension entre eux. Un jour kili s'en ouvrit à sa compagne elfe :  
kili : « c'est bizarre quand même cette période de tension dans leur couple en même temps que nous... ça semblait pourtant aller super bien au banquet. »  
Tauriel : « justement c'est à cause de cette poudre de malheur que ça paraissait si bien aller »  
K: « toi tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore... »  
T: « et que tu continueras à ignorer car j'ai promis de ne rien dire »  
K: « allez, un effort ! Ça restera entre nous »  
T: « non, je ne romprais pas mon serment »  
K: « n'empêches, la reine était très en forme ce soir là...ils avaient l'air si complices presque amoureux »  
Tauriel ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil lourd de sens. Kili la connaissait sur le bout des doigts.  
Kili : « non, sérieusement ? Mon oncle et sa femme... pas étonnant qu'il y avait un malaise ! »  
Tauriel : « je ne t'ai rien dit, tu as deviné tout seul mais oui ça les a grandement secoués »  
K: « au moins cela semble se régler maintenant...un peu comme nous : on reconstruit ce qui a été détruit »

Le séjour de Bilbon toucha bientôt à sa fin et le dernier jour fut consacré à une longue randonnée à poney tous ensemble pour montrer à quel point le paysage avait changé. La reine et Tauriel étaient évidemment de la partie. Les deux elfes chevauchaient en tête car c'est la reine qui avait prévu l'itinéraire. Ils chevauchèrent quelques heures pour arriver dans une petite vallée encaissée entre les collines qui était intégralement couverte de petites fleurs roses en un spectacle enchanteur. La jeune femme avait apporté dans ses frondes un copieux déjeuner sur l'herbe qui ravi les papilles de tout le monde. Tauriel profita de la relâche après le repas pour tresser une couronne de fleurs qu'elle posa sur la tête de Kili. Les autres nains se fendirent de bien rire de l'infortunée tête couronnée mais celui ci résista bravement et décida qu'il garderait la couronne jusqu'à la montagne solitaire pour prouver son amour.

La reine quand a elle réalisa une aquarelle de la scène avec toute la compagnie et Bilbon afin que ce dernier puisse repartir avec un souvenir de ce moment. Ils remballaient leurs affaire quand Thorin s'écria : « c'est moi ou ça sent la wargs ? ». « c'est dans ta tête mon oncle » répliqua Fili mais la reine le détrompa : « non le vent porte bel et bien l'odeur de wargs... mais elle doivent être loin vu qu'on a vue sur toutes les collines avoisinantes ». Dwalin vota pour aller casser de l'orc mais Thorin émit des réserves à mettre en danger les deux dames. Entre scandale et geste héroïque les deux ''dames'' se rangèrent à l'avis du nain guerrier. La petite troupe chevaucha dans le vent, à la poursuite de leurs ennemis.

Trouver les orcs n'était pas bien difficile vu l'odeur que leurs montures dégageaient et ils eurent tôt fait de voir le petit groupe qui s'apprêtaient à attaquer un petit village humain. Aux yeux de la reine, ça aurait été un péché de ne pas intervenir avant qu'ils fassent leurs ravages. Ainsi la petite troupe leur tomba dessus par derrière. La reine et Tauriel restaient en arrière pour décocher leurs flèches mortelles. Il ne fallut même pas 1/4 heure pour venir à bout de la petite troupe mal intentionnée. Le fracas des armes avait alerté les villageois qui s'en virent remercier leurs sauveurs. Tenebrae leur glissa quelques consignes pour se débarrasser des corps avant qu'ils ne pourrissent avant de reprendre la route vers la montagne solitaire. Ce petit combat avait eu pour effet de rapprocher la compagnie qui devisait gaiement sur le chemin du retour.

Bien sûr le dernier repas du soir avec Bilbon fut un banquet mémorable. Même son appétit de hobbit du renoncer devant la multitude de plats délicieux proposés. Comme à l'accoutumée chez les nains, l'alcool coula à flot et le semi homme fut bientôt ivre en plus d'être gavé. Les nains de la compagnie n'y allèrent pas de main morte non plus et ce fut bientôt une salle pleine de nains ivres. La reine, dégoûtée, préféra se retirer avant que commencent les actes stupides dus à l'alcool. Tauriel suivi l'exemple de sa reine. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans les appartements royaux pour discuter autour d'une tasse de thé. La reine se chargea de préparer le breuvage car, exceptionnellement, Lizzie avait droit à sa soirée pour profiter du festin.

Tauriel : « ma reine, je dois vous confesser quelque chose... »  
Ténébrae : « me ''confesser''... est ce si grave ? »  
Ta : « oui ça l'est...malgré moi j'ai violé mon vœux de ne pas dire ce qui s'était passé entre le roi et vous cette fameuse nuit »  
Te : « qui est au courant ? Kili je présume»  
Ta : « je ne lui ait rien dit mais il a deviné et je lui ai malgré moi donné raison de sorte qu'il est maintenant au courant ... je suis désolée »  
Te : « ce n'est pas grave, nous en avons discuté et mis les choses au clair. C'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant »  
Ta : « vous m'envoyez ravie, j'avais si peur que vous m'en vouliez »  
Te : « ne vous en faites pas, pour ma part je ne m'en soucie guère et pour le roi... ce qu'il ignore ne peut lui faire de mal » dit la reine avec un clin d'œil complice. La guerrière lui rendit son clin d'œil et pu enfin se détendre.

Le lendemain matin, Bilbon s'éveilla avec une sérieuse indisposition à cause de l'alcool ingéré mais le remède miracle de la reine le remit sur pieds pour entamer le long voyage de retour. Gandalf quand à lui s'en retournait à la citadelle des mages. Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble avant de repartir chacun de leur côté.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	14. Chapitre 14: des sentiments changeants

Lumières .

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers du Hobbit basée sur le livres de J.R. Tolkien.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites  
judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe à la fin de la trilogie du Hobbit sauf que dans cette version tous les nains survivent et Thorin devient roi sous la montagne..

Chapitre 14: des sentiments changeants.

Après la visite de Bilbon, les choses revinrent à la normale... enfin presque : le roi avait pu constater à quel point son épouse était compétente et lui légua certaines responsabilités royales le cœur léger. Les nains étaient maintenant habitués à cette reine atypique et n'hésitaient pas à venir la consulter quand un soucis les travaillait. Mieux, ils étaient plus enclins à parler à la reine qu'au roi qui leur semblait inaccessible alors que la reine était à leur portée, toujours fourrée dans le petit peuple.

L'hiver pointa le bout de son nez très tôt cette année là et les préparatifs durent être accélérés pour éviter de se retrouver dépourvus quand la bise serait venue. Le court automne fut fort fourni avec les négociants de tous acabits invités à venir marchander sur la terre des nains. Cette mesure était destinée à ramener directement sous la montagne tout ce dont les nains auraient besoin pour passer l'hiver à l'aise. Cela fonctionna très bien à une exception près (et quelle exception) : le miel. Sans miel point de douceurs, gâteaux et desserts. Il fallait à tout prix y remédier.

Ce fut Tauriel qui donna la solution : les caves de la foret noire regorgeaient de miel que les elfes récoltaient en abondance dans la forêt. Thorin était absolument contre le fait de commercer avec les elfes de façons si ouverte et surtout de leur révéler leur point faible mais la reine le convainquit qu'elle pourrait mener à bien cette mission. Elle ordonna qu'on organise une proclamation royale dans laquelle elle enjoint les nains à se montrer polis avec les marchands elfes qui se présenteraient. Un murmure d'indignation passa dans les rangs mais la reine leur cloua le bec : « que préférez vous : vous passer de tout ce qui est préparé avec du miel ou vous montrer simplement courtois avec nos voisins elfes ? ». La logique de l'estomac pris le pas sur leur rancœur.

Elle sella donc son destrier pour se rendre à Mirkwood, flanquée de Tauriel pas du tout ravie mais décidée à faire son devoir. Après plusieurs jours de cheval, elles arrivèrent devant les portes de la cité sylvestre. À peine eurent elles le temps de se faire annoncer que le roi les convoquait. Elles se rafraîchirent sommairement avant de paraître devant la cour :  
Thranduil : « qu'est ce qui vous amène en notre royaume ? »  
Tenebrae : « une volonté d'établir des relations commerciales, grand roi ! »  
Th : « les nains ont ils besoin de nous à ce point là ? » toute l'assistance se mit à rire.  
Te : « si cela vous dérange à ce point, je peux aller ailleurs...nous ne sommes pas pressés » bluffa la jeune reine. Les marchands elfes arrêtèrent de rire quand la perspective de profit menaça de leur passer sous le nez.  
Th : « ce ne sera pas la peine, je suis sûr qu'on peut vous fournir tout ce dont peut rêver un nain... que vous faut il ? Des étoffes fines, du cuir elfique, des bijoux finement ciselés ? »  
Te : « du miel. ... Tauriel nous a dit que vous en aviez une solide réserve »  
Th : « du miel? Moi qui croyait un nain ne faisait pas la différence entre de la bière et de la pisse d'âne, me voilà fort impressionné »  
Te : « donc l'appel est lancé aux négociants elfes : amenez du miel sous la montagne et il trouvera sans aucun doute preneur ! »  
Un murmure secoua la salle tandis que les marchands elfes s'enquérissaient de leurs réserves de la précieuse substance. Le roi fut irrité de cette soudaine agitation et intima le silence à son peuple.  
Th : « et pourquoi irions nous vendre notre miel aux nains qui nous détestent ? Nous n'allons pas où nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus »  
Te : « un gros travail a été fait pour que les relations entre les deux peuples se déroulent mieux. Les nains ont quand même une elfe comme reine et Tauriel peut témoigner de son traitement parmi nous »  
Th : « bien, si vous promettez que nous y serons bien accueillis je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'opposerais à cela »  
Te : « merci grand roi des elfes »

A la suite de cette entrevue productive, les deux jeunes femmes se promenèrent sur le marché et Tauriel montra à la reine toute la richesse de l'artisanat elfe. La jeune reine fit un achat purement pratique en l'objet d'une paire de bottes elfiques qui permettaient de marcher sur la neige et que la boue et autres saletés n'y accrochent pas. Elle regarda pourtant avec intérêt tous les bijoux exposés pour s'en inspirer dans ses nouvelles collections. Après cela, elles se remirent immédiatement en selle pour le voyage du retour. La guerrière rousse s'étonna que deux lumières puissent être aussi proches géographiquement sans passer du temps ensemble. La reine lui répondit qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas avant d'arriver ici et que certaines avaient des caractères incompatibles. Force fut de reconnaître pour Tauriel que Tenebrae était l'exact opposée de Aliel.

De retour sous la montagne, les deux jeunes femmes eurent le loisir de s'offrir un bon bain chaud et un bon repas (Tauriel commençait tout doucement à apprécier la bonne chair) avant que Thorin n'en ait fini avec ses obligations.  
Thorin : « alors ma mie, votre voyage c'est bien passé ? Ce fut rapide »  
Tenebrae : « oui tout c'est bien passé, le roi nous a grandement et involontairement aidé en nous convoquant devant toute sa cour pour nous demander pourquoi nous étions là »  
Th : « il doit fulminer s'il s'en est rendu compte...pour une fois j'aurais voulu y être »  
Te : « je crois bien qu'il est vexé, il en avait l'air en tous cas mais ce n'est pas nous qui avons réclamé audience, c'est lui qui nous à convoquées»  
Th : « convoquées, convoquées... comme s'il était plus important que vous. On invite un autre chef d'état, on ne le '''convoque'' pas comme un vulgaire roturier »  
Te : « calmez vous mon ami, ça nous a finalement été bénéfique »  
Th : « n'empêche, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je lui déclarerais la guerre pour crime de lèse majesté »  
Te : « ne dites pas de sottises, ils feraient blocus sur les échanges avec l'ouest et nous aurions beaucoup plus difficile nous fournir en certaines marchandises »  
Th : « bien sûr, vous avez raison mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque »  
Te : « je comprends bien j'ai moi aussi parfois envie de lui tordre le cou au petit roitelet mais nous devons penser aux conséquences sur le peuple et non qu'à nos envies »  
Th : « petit roitelet... vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche »  
La reine raconta à son mari l'histoire en détails et lui fit son rapport.

À peine quelques jours plus tard, arrivèrent quelques négociants elfes qui vinrent vendre leurs marchandises dont du miel et, comme la reine l'avait promis, il trouva très vite preneur et tout le monde fut très poli. Les elfes en profitèrent pour flâner et visiter. Ils furent impressionnés et sidérés de voir les pièces exposées au musée autant pas leur finesse que par leur valeur. Étonnement, un grand nombre des articles des elfes partirent... non pas vendus aux nains mais aux étrangers attirés sous la montagne pour son riche marché et tout contents de trouver des objets elfiques si près de chez eux. Les humains vouaient une véritable fascination pour les elfes que, bien sûr, les nains ne comprenaient pas.

Quand les premiers flocons tombèrent sur la montagne solitaire, tous les nains avaient une réserve de miel suffisante pour tenir jusqu'au printemps et la réouverture des voies commerciales. La reine se montra très enthousiaste par l'arrivée de la neige qu'elle adorait. Tout l'hiver, malgré les rudes conditions, elle alla se promener dans les collines à cheval ; aiguillant parfois la patrouille d'assainissement sur telle ou telle piste laissées par les créatures des ténèbres dans la couche duveteuse de neige fraîche et affrontant parfois elle même les orcs et autres gobelins qui traînaient sur son territoire. Une solide réserve personnelle de chocolat pour faire des chocolats chauds assurait le réconfort après avoir affronté le froid.

La reine assumait maintenant un grand nombre d'obligation royales... plus même qu'aucune reine n'en avait jamais eues. Thorin se mit à apprécier sérieusement son épouse non comme une belle décoration comme cela aurait du être mais comme une partenaire compétente et dévouée. Il se prit à l'admirer d'être si charmante, douée et brillante. Au fil des mois, il se mit non plus a apprécier sa compagnie quand ils étaient ensemble mais à la rechercher activement. Le souvenir de leur nuit ensemble se fit de moins en moins désagréable tandis qu'il faisait son examen de conscience : qu'est ce qui l'empêchait d'aimer cette femme à part le fait qu'elle avait la forme d'une elfe ? Si elle avait eu la forme d'une naine il serait tombé amoureux il y a longtemps...

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


End file.
